I Will Protecting you
by Kim Zuki
Summary: [CHAPTER4 UPDATE] Minseok sudah menikah dengan Sehun tapi Ny Oh igin mereka bercerai setelah bercerai Minseok bertemu dengan Jongdae yang ternyata... kalo penasaran silahkan dibaca ChenMin/HunMin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Titel : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Author : kimzuki

Main cast : kim Minsoke (xiumin), Kim Jongdae (chen) XiuChen

Other cast : Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing (girl), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (girl), Oh Sehun, Xi luhan (girl), Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao (girl)

Pair : Official pairing

Genre : T, GS

Note : no bash, no plagiat. Waahhha anyeong readersnim saya author baru dan ini fanfiction ke2 saya, ceritanya memang umum sih tapi saya harap readersnim mau sekedar lewat untuk baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau member kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya and enjoy ^^

.

.

..

…

Di sebuah kafe terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja. Sang namja terlihat gugup menunggu keputusan dari yeoja yang merupakan istrinya.

"ceraikan aku jika kau lebih memilih yeoja itu" kata sang istri.

"yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin mencerakan mu, aku sangant mencintaimu Minseok-ya" jawab si namja.

"sehun, kita sudah menikah selama 3 tahun, aku tau aku masih belun bisa memberikan keturunan untuk mu, dan aku juga tahu orang tua mu ingin cepat memiliki seorang cucu. Aku memaklumi jika kau lebih memilih orang tuamu Sehun-ah" kata Minseok sambil tersenyum pahit.

"tidak dengan menceraikanmu, orang tua ku tidak memintaku untuk menceraikanmu…"

"tapi aku tidak ingin di duakan, lebih baik ceraikan aku" kata Minseok sambil mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang ada di map. Sehun kaget dan membaca berkas-berkas itu.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya ? secepat ini ?" Tanya Sehun setelah tahu bahwa itu berkas-berkas perceraian mereka.

"ia, aku sudah menyiapkannya dan keputsan ku sudah bulat"

 **Flashback**

malam itu seperti biasa Minsoke sedang menonnton televisi sambil menunggu sehun pulang. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi "baru jam 7 malam, tumben sekali Sehun pulang jam segini apa dia sedang tidak sibuk, lagi pula kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk saja apa dia lupa kodenya" gumam Minseok "Ia tunggu sebentar" Minsoke berteriak sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen.

"eomma? Tumben sekali datang malam-malam seperti ini kenapa tidak memberikan kabar dulu seperti biasa eomma jadi aku bisa menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk eomma" tanya Minsoke kepada mertuanya yang adalah eommanya Sehun sambil tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa eomma tidak akan lama, eomma hanya ingin memberikan ini" kata eomma sehun sambil memberikan sebuah map, Minsoke yang bingung langsung saja mengambil map itu dan membacanya

"eomma ini.." Minsoke menggantung kalimatnya

"surat cerai, aku sudah dengar dari Sehun kalau kau tidak menyetujuin Sehun untuk menikah lagi dengan yeoja pilihan eomma, kalo begitu ceraikan Sehun jika kau menyayangi eomma. Kau tau eomma dan appa sangat ingin mempunyai seorang cucu karna sehun anak sulung di keluarga Oh dan pewaris kekayaan kami, jika Sehun tidak mempunyai keturunan siapa yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga kita" jelas nyonya Oh pada Minsoke

"eomma kami baru menikah 3 tahun lagi pula aku baru lulus kuliah tahun lalu, kita masih bisa mencoba bayi tabung untuk mendapatkan keturunan eomma tidak dengan menikahkan sehun dengan yeoja lain" jawab Minsoke.

"bayi tabung terlalu beresiko dan mudah di ketahui public, mau di taruh di mana muka eomma jika publik tahu menantu eomma mandul dan mengikuti program bayi tabung" bagaikan petir di hari yang cerah perkataan mertuanya itu benar-benar menyakiti hati Minsoke

"aku tidak mandul eomma, aku bisa memiliki keturunan bahkan sebelum menikah dengan Sehun aku sudah menjalani tes seperti itu sesuai saran eomma dan eomma juga sudah melihat hasilnya kan bahwa aku baik-baik saja" ucapan Minsoke dipotong oleh Nyonya Oh

"bisa saja kau memalsukannya kan, sekarang kau tinggal pilih saja ceraiakn Sehun atau biarkan sehun menikah lagi, eomma beri waktu seminggu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Pernikahan sehun akan dilaksanakan bulan depan" sambil berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar "dan satu lagi jangan beri tahu appa dan Sehun soal ini, kau tahu kan mereka sangan menyayangi mu".

 **Flashback end**

Sehun tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran istrinya, sejak seminggu yang lalu sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin dan seperti menghindar jika bertemu dengannya walaupun mereka tinggal satu atap. Bahakan akhir-akhir ini Minsoke lebih sibuk di luar dibandingkan di rumah.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini ? semuanya masih bisa di bicarakan baik-baik minseok-ya appa juga tidak akan setuju jika kita bercerai" bujuk sehun

"pernikahan mu dengan Luhan akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi, dan semua persiapan pernikahan mu sudah selesai tinggal menyebar undangan appa juga pasti mengerti keputusan ku ini, jadi kau tanda tangani saja" jawab Minsoke datar.

"aku tidak akan menceraikan mu sampai kapan pun juga Oh Minseok!" bentak Sehun pada Minseok, para pengunjung café mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber keributan. Minseok berdiri sambil membukukan badannya meminta maaf kepada pengunjung café. Keadaan café memang tidak terlalu ramai karna ini bukan jam makan siang tapi teriakan Sehun cukup menjadi perhatian pengunjung café yang merasa terganggu.

"kau ini tidak bisa kah menahan emosimu sedikit saja?"

"kau berubah Minseok, sebenarnya ada apa ? apa yang terjadi? Bukan kan waktu itu kita sudah mebicarakan masalah ini dan kau setuju untuk tetap menentang permintaan eomma ini"

"tidak Sehunna, ini sudah cukup aku lelah, aku tidak ingin di duakan, ceraikan aku dan semuanya selesai, aku akan pergi dari Incheon, aku juga sudah membereskan barang-barang ku dan sudah membawanya keluar dari apartemenmu. Keputusan eommamu tidak bisa di ubah. Aku sudah mengikhlaskan mu untuk menikah dengan Luhan yeoja pilihan eommamu" balas Minseok. Sehun tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan merobek surat cerainya

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Oh Minseok"

"Kim Minsoke Oh Sehun Kim Minsoke, marga ku Kim sekarang bukan Oh lagi mulai sekarang, aku sudah mendaftarkan perceraian kita pengacara ku yang mengurus semuanya, semoga kau bahagia Sehunna, Oh sehun" Minseok berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari café meninggalkan Sehun suaminya atau mantan suamnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan segera mengejar Minseok yang mulai jauh, tapi rupanya tuhan berkehendak lain minseok telah menaiki taksi sebelum Sehun sempat mengejarnya.

 **Minseok Pov**

"Maafkan aku sehun, aku sangat mencintai mu ini semua demi kebahagiaan kita" minsoke manangis d dalam taxi yang ia naiki. Tentunya tidak akan mudah berpisah begitu saja dengan orang yang kita sayangi begitu pula Minseok apa lagi mereka sudah 3 tahun bersama sebagai suami istir. "Aku menikah dengan mu karena cinta, dan demi menikah denganmu aku menentang orang tua ku yang tidak mengizinkan kita menikah, mungkin ini hukuman dari tuhan untuk ku karena aku mengecewakan orang tua ku. Eomma, appa, maafkan aku aku merindukan kalian" gumam Minseok dalam hati.

Selama seminggu ini aku sudah mencari tempat tinggal yang jauh dari apartemen sehun dan juga kediaman keluarga Oh. Aku mengganti nomor ponsel ku agar Sehun tidak bisa menghubungi ku. Di sini lah aku sekarang di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana dan cukup nyaman untuk ku tinggali sendiri. Rasanya kepala ku sakit memikirkan semua ini, di usia ku yang belum menginjak 23 tahun ini aku sudah bercerai dengan suami ku. Rumah tangga ku berantakan, tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi seperti apa. Suamiku, akh tidak mantan suami ku akan menikah, perceraian aku serahkan semua pada pengacara ku, aku seperti mendengar suara bel, akh benar ada yang membunyikan bel siapa? Setahu ku tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat tinggal ku yang baru, begitu pula teman-temanku. Aku membuka pintu dan aku sangat kaget ketika mendapati oppa ku, Suho oppa di depan apartemen ku dia tersenyum kearah ku dan langsung saja aku memeluknya, jujur saja aku sangat merindukannya. Tiga tahun kami tidak bertemu, sejak aku menikah dengan Oh sehun. Dan sekarang entah dari mana suho oppa mengetahui tempat tinggal ku. Aku menangis di pelukannya cukup lama, bahakna aku sampai tidak sadar sekarang kami sedang duduk di sofa apartemen ku.

"oppa.. tau dari..mana apartemen ku?" tanya Minsoke tersendat karna menahan tangis.

"suutt, sudah ia jangan menangis lagi, dongsaeng oppa tidak boleh cengeng kan sudah besar, kau sudah bukan anak 19 tahun lagi sayang" aku senang setidaknya kakak ku ini masih mau memaafkan ku yang egois karna memilih meninggalkan rumah.

"apa oppa sudah memaafkan ku?" tanya ku

"tentu saja¸kau itu maknae keluarga Kim, dan adik kesayangan ku. Aku sudah mengajak Jongin untuk menemui mu tapi dia sedang sibuk jadi kemungkinan nati dia menyusul" jawab Suho oppa

"apa oppa dan Jongin oppa sudah tau masalah ku?" tanya ku penasaran, karna tidak mungkin mereka bisa tahu begitu saja jika tidak menyelidiki masalah ku,

"bukan Cuma kami, eomma dan appa pun sudah tahu, mereka sedang di luar negri jadi tidak bisa kemari, kau lupa mana mungkin eomma dan appa membiarkan mu begitu saja selama 3 tahun ini ? selama ini kami terus mengawasi mu Minseok-ya, kembali lah ke rumah jadilah adik yang manis lagi. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi mu aku dan Jongin juga" aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya "kenapa?" tanya suho oppa

"aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lagi, dan aku sudah besar sekarang, aku akan belajar hidup mandiri" jawab ku jujur

"begitukah ? hah baik lah terserah mu saja, biar eomma yang bicara pada mu nanti" aku tidak menjawab dan hanya diam.

Nyaman sangat nyaman ada di pelukan oppa ku, sejak kecil aku memang sangat dekat dengannya dengan Jongin oppa juga. Perbedaan usia kami 3 bersudara tidak terlalu jauh jadi, aku anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, Kim Suho adalah anak sulung keluarga ku, 2 tahun kemudian lahir jongin, dan tiga tahun kemudian aku lahir dan jadi maknae di keluarga Kim. Appa adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses dan perusahaannya memiliki berbagai cabang di asia, bahkan eropa. Eomma ku adalah seorang designer, dan bakatnya itu menurun pada ku. Setahun yang lalu aku baru lulus dan menjadi sarjana di bidang fashion dan sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan musik terkenal di Korea sebagai penata busana dan _wardrobe._

"soal perceraian mu sudah aku yang urus semua xiu (nama kecil ku xiumin) kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan dia lagi, cukup aku dan pengacaramu yang urus semuanya. Kau tenang saja, tidur lah kau pasti lelah, tadi aku sudah minta Jongin untuk membawa makanan jadi ketika kau bangun kita bisa langsung makan" aku menggeleng lagi

"kenapa lagi xiu?"

"aku ingin seperti ini, aku ingin di peluk oppa, aku merindukan mu"

"baik lah, aigoo adik ku masih saja manja eoh?" oppa selalu saja menggoda ku seperti itu, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, dan aku terlelap dalam pelukannya.

 **Minsoke pov End**

Hari sudah mulai malam, dan Jongin rupanya sudah sampai di apartemen Minseok dia datang bersama kekasihnya, gadis manis dengan mata bulat yang indah. Rupanya kekasih Jongin itu yang memasak untuk makan malam mereka semua. Minsoke bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, karna mencium bau harum makanan ia segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat kedua oppanya yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memegang laptop masing-masing "tidak berubah, masih saja sibuk bahakan ketika keadaan sedang tidak normal" gumamnya, mata Minsoke melihat sesosok gadis yang familiar sepertinya dia kenal dengan gadis ini,

"Minseok-ah kau sudah bangun, ayo duduk kekasih ku sedang membuatkan makan malam untuk kita" kata Jongin gadis itu meneoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat seorang yang sangat dia kenal semasa kuliah dulu.

"Minseok-ya !"

"Kyungsoo-ya !" pekik mereka bersamaan lalu mereka berpelukan.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama setaun ini tidak ada kabar, dan sekarang kau malah muncul di apartemen ku sebagai kekasih dari kakak ku, dunia ini sempit ia" kata Minseok pada Kyungsoo,

"ada apa ini? Apa kalian saling mengenal? Minseok-ya bahkan kau tidak memeluk ku" kata jongin

"aigoo oppa ku ini ingin dipeluk rupanya" Minsoke lalu memeluk Jongin, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kyungsoo ini sahabat ku salama aku kuliah oppa, dan dia menghilang begitu kita lulus, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada ku Kyungsoo-ya"

"begitukah, aku tidak tahu itu, padahal aku sering menceritakan mu padanya" jawab jongin.

"bagaimana aku bisa tau Jongin-an kalau kau menyebutnya Xiumin bukan Minseok" bela Kyungsoo sambil meletakan masakan yang sudah jadi di meja makan.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita makan dulu nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan ini" suho menengahi, "hyung, kau tidak mengajak Yixing nunna?" tanaya jongin

"tidak, dia belum pulang dari rumah orang tuanya di Cina, besok baru kembali ke Korea. Xiumin nanti aku akan memperkenalkan tunangan ku, dia akan menjadi kakak ipar mu sebulan lagi" terang Suho sambil tersenyum

"huuaaa! Benarkah ? oppa akan menikah bulan depan ? wah selamat" Minsoke langsung memeluk Suho sambil mengucapkan selamat.

"Yixing eonnie itu gadis yang baik, dan juga ramah pembawaannya yang lembut membuat semua orang nyaman ada di dekatnya" jelas Kyungsoo

"benarkah oppa?" tanya Minseok

"dan dia juga seorang dokter kandungan" tambah Jongin,

"wahh benar kah, rupanya banyak yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada, kalian harus menceritakan padaku sejelas mugkin" kata Minseok ceria.

"arraseo, tapi lebih baik kita makan dulu, kasian kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kita" saran suho "arraseo oppa, emh kalo begitu kapan Jongin oppa akan melamar Kyungsoo?" tanya Minsoke polos dan membuat Jongin tersedak sedangkan Kyungsoo teripu malu

"hhahahhahahha kalian beruda lucu sekali sungguh" Suho menertawakan kedua orang yang sedang malu-malu itu samapai terbahak-bahak. Minsoke juga ikut tertawa setelah menyadari perubahan sahabatnya dan oppanya itu. Setidaknya ini semua berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Minsoke dari masalah perceraiannya dengan Sehun.

 _Kadang apa yang kita anggap benar belum tentu baik bagi kita_

 _Ada kalanya kita harus mendengar nasihat orang lain_

 _Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir_

 _Maka dari itu sebelum kau menyesal_

 _Pikirkan lah semuanya matang-matang sebelum bertindak_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

Huaaaa aneh kah ? atau ada yang kurang? Ini tidak sesuai EYD jadi harap di maklum. Saya masih pemula dan ini fanfic yang ke 2 ^^

Tebar senyumm buat readersnim

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ku yang aneh ini dan lebih terima kasih lagi jika ada yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, sekali lagi karna saya masih pemula mohon bantuannya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Titel : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Author : kimzuki

Main cast : kim Minsoke (xiumin), Kim Jongdae (chen) XiuChen

Other cast : Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing (girl), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (girl), Oh Sehun, Xi luhan (girl), Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao (girl) Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Pair : Official pairing

Genre : T, GS

Note : no bash, no plagiat. Waahhha anyeong readersnim saya author baru dan ini fanfiction ke2 saya, ceritanya memang umum sih tapi saya harap readersnim mau sekedar lewat untuk baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau member kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya and enjoy ^^

.

..

…

….

**Pyong**

Keesokan harinya Minseok sudah ada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tentu saja karna paksaan Suho dan Jongin karena mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa orang tua mereka akan segera tiba di korea, tentu saja kesempatan seperti itu tidak di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh mereka untuk mempertemukan Minseok dengan orang tuanya lagi setelah tiga tahun. Disini mereka sekarang di ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Kim, hening…. itu yang terasa di ruangan ini. Belum ada satu orang pun yang angkat bicara, semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Terlebih lagi Minseok sejak tadi hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya, sampai ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat. Nyonya Kim yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandung Minseok yang memeluknya, ia menatap ibunya yang saat ini menangis, hatinya ngilu saat melihat sang ibu yang menangis seperti itu dan ia pun ikut menangis, masih hening ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menyaksikan kegiatan ibu dan anak itu

"Mianhaeyo eomma jeongmal Mianhaeyo karna aku tidak mendengarkan nasihat eomma dulu, mianhae karna aku sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka" ucap Minseok disela tangisannya.

"anni chagi eomma juga salah, seandainya eomma tetap mempertahankan mu munngkin tidak akan seperti ini"

tuan Kim ikut memeluk kedua orang itu "maafkan appa juga karna tidak bisa menjaga mu sayang"

"appa aku yang salah tidak mendengar perkataan eomma, appa dan juga oppa untuk tidak menikah dengannya, seandainya waktu bisa di putar…"

"nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan air pun sudah tumpah, untuk apa di sesali selamanya kau akan menjadi anak bungsu keluarga Kim, mulai hari ini kembalilah ke rumah tinggal lah bersama appa, eomma, dan juga oppa-oppa mu rumah ini sepi sejak kau pergi" Minseok menggeleng tentu saja itu mengagetkan tuan dan nyonya Kim

"anni appa aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi, aku ini hidup mandiri di apartemen yang aku bayar dengan hasil dari uang ku sendiri dan aku sudah besar appa".

"anni kau tidak boleh bekerja di tempat itu lagi, keluarga mantan suami mu pasti mudah menemukan mu di perusahaan itu dan eomma yakin Sehun tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja. Pilihlah kau boleh kuliah melanjutkan S2 mu di manapun kau mau, melanjutkan perusahaan appa atau butik eomma yang ada di Paris"

"boleh kah aku tidak memilih semuanya, aku hanya ingin membuka butik ku sendiri dengan nama ku itu cita-cita ku selama ini eomma, aku akan melanjutkan S2 ku nanti, untuk saat ini menurutku ini yang terpenting eomma"

"Arraseo tapi kau harus tinggal di rumah ini lagi jika kau mau seperti itu, itu akan memudahkan kami untuk menjaga mu dari keluarga Oh, Tuan Oh tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan menantu kesayangannya bercerai dengan anaknya karna keegoisan istrinya, untuk saat ini kau belum aman Xiumin-ah terbanglah ke Paris lanjutkan dulu kuliah mu di sana baru kau boleh kembali lagi ke Korea setelah kuliahmu selesai" saran tuan Kim. Tentu saja perkatannya itu benar, sejenak Minseok terdiam bagaimana pun Minseok belum resmi bercerai dengan Sehun dan dari laporan orang kepercayaannya tuan Kim tahu bahwa tuan Oh tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja meskipun Sehun akan menikah dengan yeoja lain.

"Tapi sebulan lagi Suho Oppa akan menikah mana mungkin aku tidak datang ke acaran pernikahan Oppa ku sendiri"

"tak apa Xiaumin-ah, aku dan Yixing setelah menikah memang akan terbang ke Paris untuk menemani mu selama di sana sekalian bulan madu. Ini semua sudah di bicarakan dengan semua anggota keluarga untuk mengamankan mu ke negara lain, karena hanya di paris keluarga Oh tidak mempunyai mata-mata" Suho menjelaskan sedangkan Minseok mengguk setuju "baik lah jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk semuanya aku akan mengikuti apa yang terbaik, jadi kapan aku pergi?"

"besok, appa sudah menyiapkan semuanya kau tinggal mengemasi barang mu untuk keperluan selama di sana, untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di rumah kita yang ada di sana"

"baik lah appa" jawab Minseok final.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Minseok menyayangi sehun ? tentu saja jawabannya "ya" karena bagaimana pun mereka menikah atas dasar cinta, lalu kenapa Minsoke dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Sehun? Karena mana ada wanita yang ingn di duakan, meskipun sang suami sangat menyayangi istrinya. Dan Minseok memutuskan untuk mejalani hidup sebagai Minseok yang dulu sebelum bertemu Sehun meskipun itu akan sulit.

 **Satu Bulan kemudian**

Di sebuah hotel ternama di daerah seoul, semua orang di sibukkan dengan persiapan resepsi pernikahan yang akan di adakan malam ini. Dekorasi yang indah bertemakan warna biru dan putih, bunga-bunga di sudut ruangan dan di atas meja membuat ruangan ini menjadi indah. Simple dan tidak terlalu Glamor itulah konsep resepsi pernikahan ini. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Suho dan Yixing tepat sebulan setelah kepergian Minseok ke Paris. Hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan itu. Walaupun tanpa Minseok tapi mereka bahagia, karna semua ini demi kebaikan Minseok.

Dugaan keluarga Kim benar karna keluarga Oh rupanya benar-benar mencari keberadaan Minseok yang menghilang begitu saja, dan hari ini pun mereka datang lebih tepatnya Sehun yang datang dengan istri yang baru di nikahinya seminggu yang lalu Luhan, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya lagi-lagi dia menanyakan keberadaan Minseok karna ia yakin kemana lagi mantan istrinya itu bersembunyi selain ke rumah keluarganya. Bahkan di pesta ini pun Minseok tidak terlihat, pesta pernikahan anak sulung keluarga Kim dan sekaligus pewaris cabang perusahaan terbesar keluarga Kim yang ada di Prancis yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari Minseok.

Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu sambil mengucapka selamat "selamat Hyung atas pernikahan kalian Yixing nunna sangat cantik "

"terima kasih sehun sudah menyempatkan untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan ku dengan Yixing"

"Hyung apakah kau tidak mau memberi tahu di mana Minseok berada? Aku sungguh sangat ingin bertemu dengannya" tentu saja luhan kaget dengan ucapan sang suami yang masih belum bisa melupakan Minseok yang sudah menceraikannya walaupun itu juga salahnya tapi Luhan fikir ia berhak bahagia walaupun Sehun tidak mencintainya

"kau tidak lihat di sebelah ada istri mu yang baru kau nikahi seminggu yang lalu ? Minseok baik-baik saja dan dalam lindungan kami jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, lagi pula kalian sudah sah bercerai kemarin" sekarang Jongin yang datang dengan wajah datar sambil berbicara seperti itu pada Sehun, meskipun Sehun sahabat terbaiknya tentu saja ia tidak ingin adik bungsunya disakiti oleh namja lain terlebih lagi Sehun

"aku tau aku hanya ingin melihatnya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja"

"Minseok baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir aku yang akan menjaganya Sehun. Suho dan aku yang akan menjaganya" jawab Yixing lembut, Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak Luhan untuk meninggalkan acara pernikahan itu.

 _ **Sedangkan di tempat lain**_

Minseok yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya

" yobseo oppa bagimana acaranya apa sudah di mulai? Aku sungguh ingin berada di sana dan berfoto bersama"

" _acaranya belun di mulai makanya oppa sempat menelfon mu, aigoo tak apa masih ada acara pernikahan Jongin, nanti baru kita berfoto bersama"_ terdengar balasan suho dari sebrang sana

"arraseo oppa, pasti Yixing eonnie sangat cantik kan? Oppa harus mengirimkan fotonya pada ku"

" _arraseo oppa akan mengirimkannya dan kakak ipar mu itu sangat cantik, sudah dulu ia acara akan di mulai Minseok-ah besok aku akan langsung terbang ke paris bersama Yixing"_

"Jinja ? aku akan menjemput oppa di bandara" jawab Minseok riang.

" _hahaah arraseo, baiklah jaga diri baik-baik ia, aku menyayangi mu"_

"aku juga menyayangi mu oppa" jawab minseok sambil menutup teleponnya.

Minseok terdiam ia tiba-tiba mengingat Sehun yang sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu "Sehun aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana hiduplah bahagia dengan istrimu, dan aku akan memulai hidup ku yang baru di sini" gumam Minseok tanpa terasa air mata itu menetes, mengalir begitu saja di pipi tembam Minseok. Ya dia menangis keputusan yang ia buat meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintai demi kebahagiaannya kebahagiaan Sehun, Minseok buru-buru mengusap air matanya ketika ada seorang maid di rumah besarnya masuk "nona, makan siang sudah siap" Minsoke berbalik dan tersenyum "baik lah aku akan segera turun sebentar lagi"

"baik nona" jawab sang maid sambil membungkuk hormat. Ya begini lah kehidupannya sekarang kembali lagi seperti dulu sebagai putri bungsu keluarga Kim, dan melupakan masa lalunya di Korea bersama Sehun.

 _ **Tiga Tahun Kemudian**_

Seorang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan sketsa yang ia buat, saking sibuknya ia sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan kerjannya. Yeoja itu kaget ketika ada yang mengantung di depan matanya, ketika diperhatikan ternyata itu "ULAR !" yeoja itu berteriak dan dibarengi gelak tawa dari seseorang, yeoja itu melihat kearah suara "kau! Sungguh kau itu tidak ada kerjaan sekali menjahili adikmu sendiri, benar-benar menyebalkan!" kesal yeoja itu yang merupakan adik si namja "hahahahaha Minsoke-ah, kau lucu sekali sungguh hhaha lagi pula kau ini serius sekali" namja itu yang tidak lain adalah Jongin tertawa sambil terbahak-bahak

"ya terus saja tertawa, terus saja, aish benar-benar menyebalkan !" ketus Minsoke

"ahahaha arraseo mianhaeyo, aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta mu untuk menemani Kyungsoo memilih gaun untuk nanti malam bagai mana ?" jawab Jongin sambil menahan tawa

"tanpa kau meminta pun aku akan memilihkannya, bahkan aku sudah mendesign kannya baju. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo sahabat ku oppa" jawab Minsoke sambil minum air putih yang ada di atas meja "dan kau, sekali lagi mengganggu ku akan ku bunuh kau!" lanjut Minseok.

"aigoo kau ini galak sekali pantas saja tidak ada yang mau pada mu" merasa mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Minseok jongin segera berlali keluar "baiklah aku pergi, aku titip Kyungsoo padamu, dan jangan lah terlalu sibuk hari ini adalah weekend kesalon lah bersama kyungsoo untuk persiapan nanti malam aku sudah mentransef uangnya ke rekening mu" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Minseok ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, oppanya itu selalu saja seperti itu.

 _ **Minsoke Pov**_

Untuk apa dia menstrasfer uang ke rekening ku sedangkan aku sendiri tidak kekurangan uang. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi alasan Jongin untuk menberi ku uang tiap bulannya, padahal jika aku pergi dengan Kyungsoo pun tidak akan menghabiskan uang sebnyak itu. Mungkin aneh karna biasanya seorang adik selalu saja senang jika di berikan uang atau hadiah oleh kakaknya awalnya juga aku begitu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Jongin selalu mentransfer uang untuk ku dengan jumlah yang sangat besar sehingga aku selalu protes. Aku tau sejak Suho oppa pindah k Paris kakak kedua ku itu adalah direktur perusahaan appa yang ada di Korea tapi aku jengah karna akhirnya dia jadi mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidup ku di Paris, oh ayolah tanpa ia mengirimkan uang pun appa dan Suho oppa tidak akan membiarkan ku kelaparan selama di Paris. Aku pernah sempat bertanya padanya kenapa selalu mengirim kan ku uang sebanyak itu dan ia hanya menjawab "itu adalah hak mu, itu uang mu" menyebalkan bukan? Aku memang menolak untuk memimpin perusahaan appa baik yang di Korea mau pun yang di Paris dan juga menolak melanjukan butik eomma itu karna aku ingin mandiri, tapi lihat karna aku menolak Jongin oppa dan Suho oppa selalu memanjakan ku dengan uang yang bahkan aku tidak pernah bekerja Suho oppa selalu bilang "kau itu dongsaeng kami, jadi terima saja wajar bukan kami memanjakan mu" yah begitulah sampai akhirnya aku bosan juga dan membiarkan mereka saja.

Sekarang aku pribadi sudah mempunyai butik di daerah Seoul dan sebuah cabang di Gimpo. Tentu saja aku menggunakan uang yang appa dan oppa ku berikan selama ini. Aku kembali ke Korea setahun yang lalu setelah lulus S2 ku. "ya! Kenapa kau bengong? Bosan melihat ku terus ia" dengar (baca) itu suara sahabat ku dan calon kakak ipar ku Kyungsoo "sudah lah ayo kita ke salon, bukan kah nati malam akan menjadi malam yang penting, jadi kita ke salon untuk memanjakan diri" ajak ku pada Kyungsoo

"ide bagus, aku benar-benar lelah mengurus acara malam nanti"

"kan eomma dan aku sudah bilang biar aku yang mengurus acara untuk nanti malam, tapi kau bersi keras untuk membantu, rasakan sendiri" jawabku santai, oh tidak aku merasakan aura tidak enak keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo

"akh arraseo arraseo aku tidak akan mengungkit itu lagi, kaja kita pergi. Luna-ya aku pergi dulu dan kirim gaun-gaun yang sudah ku siapkan ke rumah" ucap ku pada asisten ku "ne sajangnim" aku menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari butik menuju mobilku yang terparkir di luar.

Selama perjalanan kami terus mengobrol berbagai hal. Nanti malam adalah pesta pertunangan Jongin oppa dengan Kyungsoo makanya aku di suruh oppa untuk menemani Kyungsoo ke salon. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Baekhyun agar menyusul ke salon, walaupun si monyet besar itu selalu saja mengikutinya kemana pun Baekhyun pergi. Aku melihat Baekhyun sudah ada di depan salon langganan kami tentu saja dengan si monyet besar itu sapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol sepupu ku tersayang yang super menyebalkan dan merupakan pencinta pisang makanya aku selalu memanggilnya monyet besar, selain tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata tubuhnya juga seperti seorang model dan wajahnya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan suaranya yang seperti om-om. Kadang aku sampai bingung, Chanyeol ini adalah seorang CEO Park Corp tapi dia selalu saja ada waktu untuk mengikuti kemana pun Baekhyun pergi.

"hai Baek" sapa ku dan Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan aku yang memeluk Chanyeol dia membalas pelukan ku sambil mencium pipi ku sungguh monyet besar menyebalkan "yak ! kau ini kebiasaan sekali tidak lihat ada Baekhyun di sini, lagi pula aku sudah besar aish" kesal ku

"Aigoo uri baozi marah ne, haaha tapi jinja wajah mu itu lucu sekali jika marah. tenang aja Baekhyunie ku tidak akan cemburu dia sudah mengerti, ia kan yeboo" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"ia aku sudah biasa, sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi pada ku Minsoke-ah" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungguh pasangan yang menyebalkan batin ku.

"baik lah aku pergi dulu yebo, aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor, nanti malam aku akan menjemput mu" kata Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas, oh ayo lah ini tempat umum apa mereka tidak tahu tempat

"aigoo kalian ini lihat situasi dong, ini tempat umum oh tidak mata ku kotor" sindir ku

"kau iri baozi? Makanya segera cari kekasih tidak bosan menjomblo terus bahkan Kyungsoo saja sudah akan bertunangan" jawab Chanyeol

"Yak! Kau ini ingin mati eoh?" jawab ku kesal.

"sudah sudah jangan bertengkar sayang jangan menggoda Minseok terus, cepatlah pergi nanti pekerjaan mu tidak selesai" Baekhyun menengahi sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa saja dia selalu menjadi penonton setia jika aku sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol sudah seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya benar-benar menyebalkan

"arraseo chagi, sampai bertemu nanti dan Kyungoo banyak lah bersabar kau akan mempunai adik ipar yang sangat cerewet" jawab chanyeol sammbil memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya aku sudahh mempersiakan sepatuku untuk ku lempar pada Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menahan ku

"Sudah lah Minseok-ah, kau seperti yang tidak mengenal sepupu mu saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa sedangkan Kyungsoo? Jangan ditanya tawanya sudah pecah sejak tadi. Dengan kesal aku berjalan ke arah pintu masuk salon meninggalakan kedua sahabat ku yang masih tertawa. Benar-benar menyebalkan aish batiku. Tidak lama mereka berdua menyusul ku ke dalam. Yah tidak perlu di jelaskan juga apa yang kita lakukan didalam salon readersnim juga tau.

 _ **Minseok Pov end**_

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka lebih tepatnya pada Minseok. "kau sudah bahagia eoh? Sudah bisa melupakan ku sepertinya. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melepas mu" namja itu Sehun mantan suami Minseok. Selama ini Sehun masih mencari tahu kabar tentang Minseok bukan berarti Minseok bisa lepas begitu saja meskipun sudah bercerai dengannya itu lah yang di fikirkan Sehun entah itu bisa di bilang cinta atau sekedar obsesi Sehun saja. Tapi yang pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan namja mana pun mendekati baozinya, Minseoknya.

Cinta Benci

Pernikaahn Perceraian

Persahabatan Permusuhan

Kepercayaan Kebohongan

Kaya Miskin

Hidup Mati

Hitam dan Putih

Semua hal di dunia ini berlawanan

kadang kita tidak bisa membedakan

Apa itu Kasih Sayang dan Obsesi belaka

TBC

Thanks to:

 **Kim Se Byul, elfishminxiu, Jung Jae In**

Wahhh mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo ceritanya makin kesana kemari gak jelas. Dan sampai chapter 2 pun Chen atau Kim Jongdae masih belin muncul hahaah *saya ketawa nista. Niatnya sih Chen mau saya munculkan di chaper 2 ini, tapi entah kenapa ko jadi ngelantur sejauh ini. Masih bingung mau di simpan di mana moment bertemunya XiuChen. Yah buat yang penasaran tungga aja terus kalanjutan ceritanya. Rnr juseyo Khamsahamnida annyeong readersnim^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Titel : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Author : kimzuki

Main cast : kim Minsoke (xiumin), Kim Jongdae (chen) XiuChen

Other cast : Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing (girl), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (girl), Oh Sehun, Xi luhan (girl), Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao (girl) Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Pair : Official pairing

Genre : T, GS

Note : no bash, no plagiat. Waahhha anyeong readersnim saya author baru dan ini fanfiction ke2 saya, ceritanya memang umum sih tapi saya harap readersnim mau sekedar lewat untuk baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau member kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya and enjoy ^^

.

..

…

….

**Pyong**

Minseok Pov

Selesai kami memanjakan diri di salon kami langsung menuju hotel tempat di langsungkannya pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin oppa menggunakan mobilku karna sudah jelas hanya aku yang membawa mobil dan Baekhyun yang menyetir. Setibanya kami di hotel kami segera di sambut oleh staf hotel dan mengantar kami ke kamar, oh jangan heran ini hotel milik keluarga Do yang masuk jajaran hotel mewah bintang lima dan kami berjalan dengan anak bungsu keluarga Do jelas saja kami langsung di sambut dengan baik. Untuk acara pertunangan ini Kyungsoo sendiri yang ingin di adakan di tempat ini dengan alasan karna acara pernikahan nanti akan di adakan di tempat yang sama dengan pernikahan Suho oppa dan Yixing eonnie ia ingin agar pertunangan diadakan di hotel miliknya untuk kenangan tersendiri, dan semuanya pun Kyungsoo dan pihak keluarganya yang mengurus. Aku dan eomma hanya membantu masalah gaun saja karna mereka tidak ingin merepotkan kami katanya,. Sesampainya di kamar aku segera mengecek gaun-gaun yang akan kami pakai dan sayang sekali gaun yang akan aku pakai rupanya tertinggal di ruang kerja ku. Aku meruntuki kebodohan ku karena lupa tidak member tahu Luna bahwa gaun yang aku pakai aku simpan di ruang kerja ku, tentu saja mau tidak mau aku yang mengambil gaunnya sendiri karna acara akan segera di mulai sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus segera berdandan.

Dan begini lah aku sekarang terjebak di tengah kemacetan kota Seoul di malam hari sedangkan 3 jam lagi acara akan di mulai, aku menyesal tidak memakai motor ku saja tadi mungkin sudah sampai di butik ku sejak tadi.

Minseok Pov End

Baik lah kita tinggalkan dulu Minseok yang sedang bermacet-macet ria.

"sajangnim jam 7 malam nanti anda harus menghadiri acara pertunangan CEO Kim Corp, anda tidak boleh melupakannya" terang seorng yeoja dengan pakaian kantornya kepada sang atasan.

"akh aku sampai lupa acara terpenting sahabat ku sendiri, bailah kau boleh pergi" jawab sang atasan

"baik sajangnim saya permisi" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Namja itu melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja kerjanya, di foto tersebut terdapat 6 orang namja yang sedang tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera, 2 orang dari ke enam namja itu menggunkan Toga yang satu bertubuh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya berambut blonde dan yang satunya lagi berambut dark brown dan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan senyum malaikatnya "hyung kalian berdua sudah menikah, lalu Jongin akan bertunangan hari ini, bahkan maknae kita sudah lebih dahulu menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak, akh aku sunngguh sangat merindukan kalian semua" gumam namja itu sambil tersenyum dam menatap rindu kepada foto yang di pegangnya. "akh aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen" lalu namja itu bergegas keluar.

Akhirnya setelah satu jam terjebak macet ia (Minseok) sampai juga di butiknya "akh aku membutuhkan kopi" ucap minseok lalu berjalan ke dalam supermarket untuk membeli kopi karna hanya itu tempat terdekat. Lalu minseok kembali berjalan ke arah butiknya sambil bertelepon dengan Baekhyun yang member tahu Minseok bahwa ia di cari oleh nyonya Kim agar segera datang

"ne arraseo aku akan segera kembali, ia ia kau ini bawel sekali, katakana pada eomma ku sejam lagi aku sampai sana" jawab Minseok sambil menutup teleponya tapi ada yang aneh minseok merasa ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya, Minseok berbalik dan

"ya ampun, mian jeongmal mianhaeyo aku sungguh tidak sengaja" Minseok membungkuk sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada seorang namja yang entah bagaimana bisa kopi yang Minseok pegang tumpah dan mengenai jas beserta kemeja yang namja itu pakai. Sedangkan namja itu terpaku menatap wajah bersalah Minseok yang menurut ia sangat lucu, rambutnya yang coklat panjang dan ikal di bagian bawah tegerai indah, kulit yang putih mulus bak porselin mahal yang indah, pipi yang tembam dan mata yang sipit, jari jemari yang lentik serta badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat ia terlihat seperti murid sekolah menengah akh tidak mungkin mahasiswi karna ia memakai celana jeans dan kaos berwarna putih yang tidak membentuk tubuhnya. Namja itu baru tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Minseok menarik-narik lengan kemejanya "mianhae" kata Minseok, deg _aduh pipinya yang merah merona benar-banar menggemas kan oh tidak jantung ku_ gumam namja itu dalam hati sebelum menjawab "akh, gwenchana".

"akh tidak aku yang salah, aku akan tanggung jawab" ucap Minseok sambil menarik namja itu ke dalam butiknya

"sajangnim tunggu di sini sebentar saya akan ambilkan baju ganti untuk anda terlebih dahulu"

"akh tidak usah repot-repot" jawab namja itu yang tidak di dengar Minseok karna ia sudah berlari menuju tempat menyimpan setelan jas resmi untuk di gunakan namja itu.

"nah, pakai ini aku rasa ini cocok untuk anda maaf atas kecerobohan ku anda bisa mengganti bajunya di sana"- Minseok sambil menujuk toilet

"akh gwenchana bajunya memang sudah kotor jadi tidak masalah, saya bisa menggaantinya di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini dan tidak usah seformal itu nama saya Kim Jongdae" ucap namja itu yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongdae sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok

"Kim Minseok, andwe pakai saja anggap sebagai permintaan maaf ku" jawab minseok tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Jongdae

"emh jangan begitu, di mana aku harus membayar ini Minseokie?"

"akh ani ani, tidak usah di bayar baju itu salah satu koleksi terbaru kami anggap saja sebuah promosi dari kami"

"koleksi? Apakah kau bekerja di sini ? jangan begitu nanti kau bisa di marahi atasan mu" jawab Jongdae yang lagi-lagi menolak Minseok tersenyum

"tenang saja tidak ada yang memarahi ku tak perlu khawatir, akh sebaikya segera ganti pakaian mu, itu basah"

"baik lah jika kau memaksa" Jongdae pun berjalan menuju toilet.

"ya ampun aku sampai lupa gaun ku, aku bisa di bunuh Jongin oppa jika aku telat datang" Minseok menggerutu sambil berlari menuju ruang kerjanya di lanatai 2, dan memasukan apa yang harus ia bawa dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal lalu turun lagi ke bawah sambil berlari dan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil saking terburu-burunya Minseok sampai melupakan Jongdae yang sedang di toilet #poorJongdae.

Sedangkan Jongdae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mencari keberadaan Minseok

"maaf anda mencari siapa?" tergur salah satu pegawai butik

"Kim Minseok aku mencarinya, tadi aku kemari bersamanya tapi aku tidak melihatnya sekarang"

"ou nona, anda mencari nona Minseok ? nona sudah sejak tadi keluar nampaknya sedang terburu-buru karena nona keluar sambil berlari" terang sang pegawai

"akh begitu, bailah terima kasih saya permisi. Sampaikan saja ucapan terima kasih saya padanya" dan setelah itu pun Jongdae keluar dari butik itu _**Kim Minseok benar-benar gadis yang menarik kita pasti akan bertemu lagi**_ gumam Jongdae secara tidak sadar Jongdae tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah butik.

Acara pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan meriah. Dekorasi yang indah, musik yang romantis menambah kemeriahan acara tersebut. Kyungsoo tampil cantik dengan gaun _one piece_ yang panjangnya 5 cm si atas lutut berwarna soft pink dengan aksen bunga mawar yang terkembang indah di bagian bawahnya serta di bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih sederhana tapi terkesan mewah ketika Kyungsoo menggunakannya dipadukan dengan high heels setinggi 7 cm berwarna serupa, yang merupakan hasil rancangan Minseok yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kualitasnya dan sudah sering di gunakan oleh artis-artis besar di Hollywood. Sedangkan Jongin menggunakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi yang berwarna serupan dengan gaun Kyungsoo membalut tubuh sempurnanya yang juga hasil karya dari Minseok. Mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian dia acara itu yang sangat serasi dan acara itu juga menjadi tanda awal bersatunya dua perusahaan besar di korea.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyambut tamu udangan yang hadir, senyum Jongin semakin melebar ketika ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di acara pertunangannya.

"selamat kamjong atas pertunangan kalian tinggal selangkah lagi ia mendapatkan gadis cantik ini" kata salah satu sahabatnya sambil melirik kearah Kyungoo yang jadi tersipu malu

"yak! Kris hyung kau jangan menggoda tunangan ku. Mana Tao kenapa tidak kelihatan apa kau bersama gadis lain kesini?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku bisa tidak di beri jatah selama sebulan jika sampai begitu. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Yixing dan mungkin sekarang sedang mengobrol, kau seperti tidak tau saja bagai mana mereka nanti juga setelah menikah Kyungsoo mu pasti akan seperti itu" jongin hanya memaklumi ucapan Hyungnya itu dan benar saja Kyungsoo sudah di bawa pergi oleh Baekhyun kearah 2 orang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa.

"hai sepupu ku tersayang selamat atas pertunangannya, kau benar-benar menyusul ku pertunangan kita hanya beda satu minggu apa sebaiknya kita menikah bersama saja? Hahah" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa

"tidak itu akan merepotkan, itu ide yang buruk" jawab jongin sambil menggeleng.

"Yak Kim Jongdae kemana saja kau ini benar-benar menghilang bagai di telan bumi sejak kau di angkat menjadi direktur bahkan ke pertunangan ku saja kau tak datang" omel Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang baru saja muncul menghampiri mereka bersama sehun dan istrinya.

"akh maafkan aku seminggu yang lalu aku ada di luar negri tapi aku kan sudah mengirim pesan dan hadiah" jawab Jongdae sambil meringis

"tetap saja berbeda kan"

"maaf aku baru pulang 3 hari yang lalu, aku saja datang telat ke mari. Menjadi direktur memang berat"

"sudah lah Chanyeol maklumi saja kau pasti mengerti kan memimpin perusahaan sebesar Hyundai itu tidak mudah apa lagi dalam posisi mendadak seperti Chen" suho menengahi

"akh benar, baiklah tapi di acara pernikahan ku nanti kau tidak boleh absen" jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jongdae/Chen.

"Chen-ah aku seperti mengenal setelan mu, akh ini kan DJ Collection untuk bulan ini yang belun di keluarkan oleh Xiumin bagai mana kau bisa mendapatkannya, aku saja yang tertarik dan siap membayar berapapun tidak di berikan benar-benar pilih kasih si maknae itu" omel Chanyeol, Chen hanya bengong bagai mana mungkin dia bisa tau lalu apa hubungnya dengan Xiumin yang merupakan adik dari Suho hyung dan Jongin itu fikir Jongdae.

"akh tadi aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu pegawai butik DJ (DJ itu nama butik Minseok) karna ia menumpahkan kopi ke baju ku, kalo begitu aku beruntung dong mendapatkannya sebelun di Liris ke pasaran?" terang Jongdae

"benarkah? Salah satu karyawannya yang memberikannya, tidak mungkin ada yang berani memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma begitu mengingat Xiumin sangat tegas kepada pegawainya. Memang siapa nama pegawainya?" lagi-lagi Xiumin lagi yang mereka sebut keluh Jongdae

"emh namanya Kim Minseok" dan seketika itu juga tawa mereka semua pecah minus Jongdae tentunya bahkan Chanyeol sampai tersedak saking semangatnya

"haahah Chen kau sangat lucu sekali sungguh, Kim Minseok itu bukan pegawai tapi pemiliknya" terang Chanyeol

"ou begitu jadi Xiumin dan Kim Minseok itu pemilik dari DJ butik?" tanya Jongdae polos

"hahha aigoo kau ini otakmu kau kemanakan hah ? Xiumin dan Kim Minseok itu orang yang sama dia adik Suho dan Jongin" akhirnya Kris ikut menjelaskan

"oh ia ? benar kah? Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan adik kalian bagai mana mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya, yak ! Chanyeol berhenti menertawakan ku" ujar Chen sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol

"hahah sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar wajar saja Jongdae tidak tau Xiumin kan memang tidak sekolah di Korea dia satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Tao di Cina , aku akan memanggil uri Xiumin ke mari, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk aku saja belun bertemu dengannya, akh itu dia. Xiumin-ah kemari" panggil suho yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang sedang mengobrol bersama sahabat dan kakak iparnya.

Tentu saja semua orang sangat menunggu kehadiran Xiumin anak bungsu keluarga Kim yang misterius yang identitasnya di rahasiakan selama ini dan sangat jarang berada di Korea karna 3 tahun yang lalu pun ia tidak datang ke acara pernikahan kakak tertuannya Suho dan justru ia datang di acara pertunangan Jongin sungguh membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut. Minseok menggunakan dress one piece panjang berwarna ungu muda berbahan sutra yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang berisi dan terbuka di bagian atas dengan kalung berlian di lehernya membuat ia telihat sangat cantik dan mewah sehingga orang pun pasti sungkan padanya. Pantas saja ia sangat di rahasia kan auranya benar-benar berbeda anggun dan memancarkan ketenangan, benar-banar penutup yang sempurna utuk keturunan keluarga Kim. Dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat sang kakak yang memanggilnya dan langsung memeluk jongin "selamat Oppa atas pertunangan mu" sambil tersenyum "terima kasih sayang, kau cantik hari ini" jawab Jongin lalu Xiumin beralih ke Suho dan memeluknya "oppa aku sangat merindukanmu" di sela pelukannya sambil mencium pipi Suho tentu saja semua yang ada di situ tersentuh dengan keharmonisan kakak beradik itu.

"annyeong oppadeul Kim Minseok imnida" ucap minseok sambil membungkuk ke arah sahabat-sahabat oppanya yang ada di situ. Oh dia hanya bersikap formal karena sebelumnya Minseok memang belun pernah bertemu secara langsung kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

Minseok dan Sehun bertemu pandang tapi Minseok bersikap seakan ia tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Sehun. Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya "Kim Minseok" Panggil Jongdae

"akh anda, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi" balas Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"wah kau sudah dewasa ia min, terakhir aku dengar kau baru lulus sarjana sekarang kau sudah jadi Designer terkenal sungguh hebat" puji Kris pada Minseok

"terima kasih oppa, tentu saja semuanya juga berkat dukungan Oppadeul dan orang tua ku" perbincangan mereka terpotong karena acara inti akan di mulai ya itu tukar cincin antar Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Setelah acara tukar cincin semua keluarga Kim dan Do berkumpul, lalu tuan Kim mengambil alih acara "selamat malam hadirin sekalian, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri datang di acara pertunangan putra putri kami. Dan saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang harusnya sudah saya kenalkan kepada publik, tapi karna ada berbagai alasan akhirnya baru bisa di laksanakan. Perkenalkan putri bungsu kami Kim Minseok dan selamat untuk menantu ku Kim Yixing yang sedang hamil anak pertama dan cucu pertama keluarga kim, untuk kedua wanita yang specila itu saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kebahagian untuk keluarga besar kami" dan ucapan terakhir tuan kim di sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari hadirin yang hadir.

Saat ini keluarga kim memang sedang di limpahkan kebahagiaan yang bertubi-tubi kesuksesan Minseok, kehamilan Yixing dan pertunangan Kyungsoo serta Jongin yang makin melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga Kim. Pesta berjalan sampai selesai dengan meriah dengan penuh suka cita. Jongdae dan Minseok yang semakin dekat di pesta itu banyak mengobrol dan bercanda bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Minseok-an lama tidak bertemu" Minseok langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara "Sehun" ia Oh Sehun yang memanggilnya sambil menggandeng seorang gandis cantik yang tersenyum "Sehun jadi ini istri mu yang kau nikahin 6 tahun yang lalu? Sungguh cantik pantas saja kau mau menikah di usia yang semuda itu" Jongdae berkata seperti itu karna ia tidak tau apa-apa samasekali, 6 tahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal akibat serangan jantung akhirnya mau tidak mau karena ia anak tunggal Jongdae yang mengambil alih Perusahaan dan tinggal di UK untuk mengurus cabang di sana dan melanjutkan kuliahnya, Jongdae hanya mendapat kabar kalau Sehun sudah menikah tanpa tau dengan siapa karna dia tidak sempat walaupun hanya sekedar memegang ponsel. Karena rutinitasnya selama 5 tahun ini hanyalah kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan dan baru setahun yang lalu ia mengurus kembali kepindahannya ke Korea tanah kelahirannya sampai seminggu yang lalu ia kembali dan menetap di Korea.

"akh ia perkenalkan ini istri ku Luhan, Luhan perkenalkan ini Jongdae Hyung dan gadis itu Minseok" jawab Sehun sambil memperkenalkan Luhan

"annyeonghaseo Kim Minseok imnida/Kim Jongdae imnida" ucap Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa karena sejak tadi mereka sangat kompak

"ahaaha kita berdua kompak sekali berarti kita cocok Minseokie" jawab Jongdae sambil menggoda Minseok dan muncul lah rona merah di pipi Minseok.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menggeram dalam hati _rupanya kau menyukai salah satu hyung ku Minseok tapi kenapa harus Jongdae Hyung._ "yak Chen-an berhenti menggoda adik ku" muncul Suho dengan Yixing di sebelahnya

"akh kalian memang cocok, tidak apa oppa mereka cocok jadi Minseok tidak perlu repot-repot merubah namanya" ucap Yixing sambil tertawa

"ia kalian sangat cocok, apa kalian berpacaran?" akhirnya luhan buka suara

"akh ani ani kami baru bertemu tadi sore itu pun karena insiden kecerobohan ku" minseok mencoba menjelaskan tapi di potong oleh Jongdae "bukannya tidak tapi belum" ucapan Jongdae dan sukses memunculkan kembali rona merah di pipi gadis imut itu.

"aigoo uri Minseokie malu rupanya, Jongdae-ah kau masih belun lulus tes dari aku dan Jongin tidak semudah itu mendapatkan 'berlian' kami" kata suho berniat mengancam Jongdae dan menekankan kata berlian untuk menyindir Sehun

"aku akan membuat kalian semua yakin untuk memberikan 'berlian' pada ku" ucap Jongdae yakin.

"oppa hentikan kenapa jadi menggoda ku" Minseok yang merasa jadi bahan pembicaraan merengek dan membuat mereka tertawa minus Sehun tentunya karena ia belum rela melepaskan 'Minseoknya' sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum ke arah minseok yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho. _Minseok-ah aku akan membuktikan kepada semuanya kalau aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan mu serta menjadikanmu pendaping hidup ku_ Jongdae mantap dengan keputusannya itu.

 **ChanBaek side**

"Chanyeol aku fikir chen sangat cocok bersama minseok, tapi aku masih belun yakin Sehun akan diam saja melihat Minseok bersama namja lain" baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol sambil melihat mereka yang sedang mengobrol.

"aku lebih berharap Chen tahu dulu masalah Minseok dan Sehun, bagaimana pun Chen berhak tau"

"Yollie kau ini tidak ingin melihat Minseok bahagia ? kenapa masih membahas soal itu?"

"Baek Chen harus tau, sejak dulu Chen dan Sehun sangat dekat satu sama lain. Chen sangat memanjakan Sehun begitu pula Sehun yang sangat manja pada Chen. Sehun dan Minseok menikah setelah Chen pergi ke UK jadi ia tidak tahu siapa istri Sehun karna status pernikahan mereka yang di rahasiakan yang Chen tahu Luhan lah istri Sehun sejak dulu bukan Minseok. Tapi jika Minseok akan memulai lagi bersama Chen itu bagus aku yakin Minseok akan bahagia"

"kau benar Yeol, Chen memang berhak tahu tapi aku rasa Minseok masih belun bisa membuka hatinya utuk namja lain, ia masih trauma sepertinya"

"yah kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya kita seperti menonton drama hahaha" chanyeol tertawa "bagaimana pulang dari sini kita ke apartemen ku?" tanya Chanyeo pada Baekhyun sambil memasang sirmik.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau dasar mesum berhenti tersenyum seperti itu" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukul kepala chanyeol.

"yah appo, arraseo kita akan langsung kerumah mu saja tadi emonim menelfon ku setelah acara selesai segera mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana minggu depan kita pergi jalan-jalan ke pulau jeju minggu depan aku free?"

"Jeju ? aku ingin bersama-sama dengan yang lain agar menyenangkan kita Barbeque party akh sepertinya menyenangkan"

"baiklah permintaan Tuan Putri di kabulkan" kata Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun

"kau memang yang terbaik" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya.

Baehyun dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu pasangan yang paling romantis, Chanyeol yang tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang selalu manja pada Chanyeol sangat cocok menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Baekhyun seorang designer sama seperti Minseok dia memiliki sebuah butik di daerah Myongdong. Baekhyun memang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya seperti halnya Minseok dan Kyungsoo tapi dengan tekadnya yang kuat dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berpacaran baru sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu tapi orang tua Chanyeol sudah sangat menyagangi Baekhyun jadilah mereka ditunangkan seminggu yang lalu.

Menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun itu berbeda dari gadis lain, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang bekerja keras dan juga ulet. Gadis cantik nan pintar dari Busan yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Cina, di sana lah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok karna itu mereka bersahabat sampai sekarang. Tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka walaupun Baekhyun tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya tapi Minseok dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempermasalah kan hal tersebut karena bagi mereka persahabatan itu adalah tempat dimana kita berbagi suka duka bersama.

 **JongSoo**

"Jongin-ah ayo bangun ini sudah siang" itu suara Kyungsoo yang sedang membangunkan Jongin di kamar hotelnya, tenang-tenang mereka tidak tidur berdua ko hanya kyungsoo yang berniat membangunkan Jongin. Tentu saja Kyungsoo sudah tahu kebiasaan Jongin yang sangat sulit bangun pagi jadi begini lah akhirnya kyungsoo yang harus ke kamar Jongin utuk membangunkannya.

"5 menit lagi"

"tidak ada 5 menit lagi, ini sudah jam 10 Jongin kita harus segera turun, bahkan Minseok dan Jongdae sudah jalan-jalan pagi sejak tadi" mendengar kata Minseok dan Jongdae, Jongin langsung bangun seketika _**sukses**_ gumam Kyungsoo.

"kemana mereka pergi pagi-pagi begini, bisa di marahi Suho Hyung aku jika membiarkan Chen dan Minseok Pergi"

"makanya cepat mandi lalu kita cari mereka"

"akh aku malas biarkan saja, lagi pula Minseok sudah besar Suho Hyung terlalu berlebihan, lebih baik kita tidur lagi yuk" sambil menarik Kyungsoo tertidur di kasur

"yak Kim Jongin jangan seperti ini, cepat mandi kau bau" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mendorong Jongin menjauh

"aish galak sekali apa sikap Baekhyun menular pada mu?"

"cepat mandi tadi Baekhyun menghubungi ku jam 12 nanti kita berkumpul di café Kris Oppa"

"ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan mu hari ini"

"ntah lah, kau kan tahu sikap Baekhyun seperti apa turuti saja"

"akh baiklah merepotkan saja, aku mandi dulu tapi sebelumnya morning kiss"

Chuu :* Kyungsoo mencium Jongin tepat di pipi "segera lah mandi aku tunggu di loby" itu lah kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo sebelun berlari keluar meninggalkan Jongin. "aku juga mencintai mu" gumam jongin tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **ChenMin side**

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jongdae datang mengajak Minseok untuk berkeliling. Mereka mampir di sebuah lestoran di dekat situ untuk sarapan. Jongdae tentu saja tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa jalan-jalan dengan Minseok karena hari ini ia sedang libur.

"Yobseyo"

"….."

"Nde, arraso aku akan datang"

"…."

"ia aku sedang bersama dengannya, kenapa?"

"…."

"eoh? Arraseo aku akan menyampaikannya"

"….."

"nde, Annyeong"

Minseok pun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Jongdae yang sedari tadi menatap Minseok yang sedang bertelepon entah dengan siapa seakan bertanya ada apa. Minseok yang mengerti pun segera menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun menelfonku, katanya kita di minta berkumpul di kafe Kris Oppa Jam 12 nanti kau juga harus datang katanya"

"ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali?"

"aku juga tidak tahu ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya meminta kita berkumpul saja" ketika Jongdae dan Minseok sedang mengobrol ada seorang yeoja menggendong seorang bayi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"eonnie, Minseok eonnie" merasa di panggil Minseok pun melihat ke sumber suara.

"Sera-ya ? akh aku merindukan mu Sera" ucap minseok sambil memeluk yeoja itu.

"eonnie aku juga sangat merindukan mu, eonnie kemana saja tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang. Appa mencari eonnie dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan eonnie, appa sampai menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari eonnie ke semua tempat tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Akh Jinja aku sungguh merindukan eonnie" Sera berbicara panjang lebar karena memang ia sangat merindukan mantan kakak iparnya ini. Jongdae yang ada di situ hanya bingung melihat kedekatan mereka setahu Jongdae yeoja itu adiknya Sehun ia tidak mungkin salah itu Oh Sera.

"oh Sera, kau Oh Sera kan adikya Sehun ?"

"akh oppa annyeong lama tidak bertemu, kalian datang bersama?"

"ia kami datang bersama, aku mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"akh tidak oppa aku kemari bersama Sehun Oppa dan Luhan eonnie lain kali saja" sambil melihat kearah dimana Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk.

"akh baik lah kalau begitu, ini anak mu ? kau sudah menikah ?"

"annia oppa ini anak Sehun oppa" jawab Sera sambil melirik Minseok takut Minseok tersinggung tapi sepertinya Minseok biasa saja dan ia malah sedang sibuk bermain dengan bayi itu.

"Sera-ya siapa namanya dia sungguh lucu" tanya Minseok tanpa ragu sedikit pun membuat Sera bingung karena Minseok seakan tidak punya beban, seakan Minseok tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dulu bersama Sehun. Bahkan tuan Oh saja saat ini masih sangat menyayangi Minseok dan ingin bertemu dengannya, Sera berfikir apa mungkin Minseok sudah melupakannya atau jangan-jangan Jongdae adalah Suami Minseok sekarang. Banyak pertanyaan di fikiran Sera saat ini.

"Sera Sera Oh Sera kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau melamun?" minseok mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Sera karena Sera tiba-tiba diam.

"aku baik-baik saja, namanya Oh Sena. Eonn bisa kah nanti kita bertemu ? aku ingin banyak bicara dengan eonnie."

"tentu saja kenapa tidak? Nanti aku akan mengubungi mu" jawab minseok sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah eonnie oppa aku parmisi sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama menghilang. Sampai bertemu nanti eon" setelah itu Sera berbalik berjalan kembali ke tempat Luhan dan sehun.

Sepeninggalan Sera mereka berdua melanjutkan sarapannya sambil di selingi obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"kau mengenal Sera di mana Min ? Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat?" pertanyaan Jongdae berhasil membuat Minseok terdiam sejenak sebelun menjawab.

"kami sangat dekat oppa"

"benarkah ? pantas saja tuan Oh ingin bertemu dengan mu rupanya kalian sangat dekat apa kalian berteman sejak sekolah dasar?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"tidak, dulu aku kakak iparnya tapi sekarang bukan" tentu saja jawaban Minseok membuat Jongdae mendongak tak percaya kakak ipar apa Sera mempunyai kakak lain selain Sehun? Karena setaunya tidak Sehun hanya 2 bersaudara. Melihat kekagetan Jongdae dan wajah bingungnya membuat Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa aku harus menjelaskannya? Tapi tidak di sini …"

 **TBC**

Ding Dong Deng… menggantung banget ia? Hahah Cuma ingin bikin readersnim penasaran dan menanti fanfic ini heheh. Aku gk mau bikin Minseok jadi karakter yang lemah di sini, aku ingin mewujudkan Karakter Seorang Kim Minseok yang kuat dan berani menghadapi apa pun karena kan di sini Minseok sudah dewasa buakn gadis usia belasan tahun lagi. Jadi bagi yang penasaran silahkan di tunggu kelanjutannya

Terimakasih yang sudah coment dan Cuma sekedar lewat buat baca maaf juga gk bisa bales satu satu kkk tapi ini Chennya uda muncul kan ekekek.

 **Thanks To:**

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy : Jung Jae In: Apalahapalah : elfishminxiu :**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Titel : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Author : Kim Zuki

Main cast : kim Minsoke (xiumin), Kim Jongdae (chen) XiuChen

Other cast : Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing (girl), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (girl), Oh Sehun, Xi luhan (girl), Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao (girl) Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Pair : Official pairing

Genre : T-M, GS

Note : no bash, no plagiat. Waahhha anyeong readersnim saya author baru dan ini fanfiction ke2 saya, ceritanya memang umum sih tapi saya harap readersnim mau sekedar lewat untuk baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau member kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya and enjoy ^^

.

..

…

….

**Pyong**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

"tidak, dulu aku kakak iparnya tapi sekarang bukan" tentu saja jawaban Minseok membuat Jongdae mendongak tak percaya kakak ipar apa Sera mempunyai kakak lain selain Sehun? Karena setaunya tidak Sehun hanya 2 bersaudara. Melihat kekagetan Jongdae dan wajah bingungnya membuat Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa aku harus menjelaskannya? Tapi tidak di sini …"

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Jongdae membawa Minseok ke sebuah taman kota, tidak terlalu ramai karena ini bukan hari libur nasional maupun weekend. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu.

"enam tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan Oh Sehun kami berpacaran sejak semester pertama ku berkuliah di Cina, aku kuliah di Cina dan Sehun di Korea. Kami berteman sejak kecil, orang tua kami juga sama-sama saling mengenal. Kami bertemu ketika Sehun sedang berlibur mengantar jongin oppa mengunjungi ku di Cina sejak saat itu kami dekat dan berpacaran. Hingga dua tahun kemudian Sehun melamarku dan dengan mudahnya aku menerima lamarannya. Kami menikah tanpa persetujuan orang tua ku, aku tau aku salah karna sudah seperti itu. Tidak ada yang di izinkan datang oleh appa ke acara pernikahan ku, memang acaranya sangat sederhana dan sangat ditutup-tutupi dari publik karena status ku sebagai anak keluarga Kim yang dirahasiakan keberadaanya. Suho oppa datang sebagai wali ku, aku sangat bersyukur Suho oppa mau datng di acara itu. Tapi rupanya itu terakhir kali aku melihat oppa. Selama dua tahun pernikahan kami tinggal di Cina karena Sehun sudah lulus kuliah dan melanjukan S2nya di sana, setahun kemudian setelah aku lulus kami pindah kembali ke Korea dan Sehun membeli apartemen di Incheon. Selama setahun itu semua baik-baik saja, aku dekat dengan semua keluarga Sehun. Sera pun sering datang ke apartemen kami untuk menemaniku.." Minseok diam sejenak dan menarik nafas

"jika itu berat tidak usah diceritakan, aku bisa mengerti" ucap Jongdae karena melihat raut wajah Minseok yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja aku akan melanjutkannya" Minseok diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan " Sampai pada satu hari dimana Sehun pulang dari kantor dengan wajah murung dia menghampiri ku dan mengatakan kalau nyonya Oh ingin ia menikah lagi dengan alasan aku tidak bisa memberikannya seorang keturunan. Tentu saja saat itu perasaan ku hancur mendengarnya, kami memang sudah menikah selama 3 tahun dan sampai saat itu aku memang belun menunjukan bahwa aku sedang hamil. Sehun menenangkan ku dan meyakinkan ku bahwa ia tidak akan menerima pernikahan itu. Tapi hari-hari berikutnya nyonya Oh selalu meminta sehun untuk melakukan kencan dengan yeoja itu, Sehun selalu menolak dan tidak datang. Malam harinya nyonya Oh datang ke apartemen dengan membawa surat cerai dia memintaku untuk menceraikan Sehun. Aku hanya di beri waktu berfikir satu minggu untuk mengizikan Sehun menikah lagi atau menceraiaknnya. Dan aku memilih untuk menceraikannya tiga minggu sebelun pernikahan sehun dengan Luhan"

"lalu setelah bercerai kau tinggal di mana ?"

"aku menyewa sebuah apartemen, hari itu juga untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Suho oppa lagi. Oppa pasti tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku, tidak masalah kehilanagn Sehun yang terpenting Suho oppa ada di sisi ku. Esok harinya aku di bawa Suho oppa dan Jongin Oppa untuk bertemu orang tua ku, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya lagi aku bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka memaafkan ku dan menerima ku kembali, awalnya aku fikir aku tidak akan diterima lagi di keluarga ku. Tapi aku salah ternyata selama tiga tahun itu eomma dan appa mengirim orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga ku. Appa meminta ku untuk sementara tinggal di paris dan melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana, aku setuju dan pergi ke sana sebulan kemudian setelah Suho oppa menikah dengan Yixing eonnie mereka menemaniku selama aku di Paris. Dan setahun yang lalu aku baru kembali ke Korean membuka cabang di sini" Minseok mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum.

"kau sangat tegar Minseok-ah, di usia semuda itu hal semacam itu sangat sulit di lakukan. Tapi kau melewatinya dengan tenang. Aku salut pada mu" Jongdae menenangkan sambil mengelus kepala Minseok. Ia tidak mengira Minseok dulu mempunyai hubungan dengan Sehun, ia juga tidak habis fikir bagaimana Minseok bisa tenang menghadapi Sehun yang membawa Luhan kemarin malam. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya soal bagai mana perasaan Minseok kepada Sehun sekarang maupun sebaliknya. Bagaimana pun mereka bercerai bukan atas kemauan mereka sendiri melainkan paksaan dari nyonya Oh. Ia menyayangi Minseok tapi tidak menyangka yeoja itu ternyata sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya, tidak tidak perasaan Jongdae tidak sama sekali berubah jusrtu malah semakin menyayangi Minseok. Ia sangat mengagumi sosok Minseok yang tegar.

"aku tidak mau oppa mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain, aku yakin oppa pasti kecewa"

"tidak, aku tidak sama sekali kecewa. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu sendiri. Begitu pula juga dengan mu dan juga aku. Selama enam tahun belakangan ini aku benar-benar di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan ku sampai tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah adik dari Suho hyung dan Jongin dan bahkan aku tidak datang di acara penting mereka. Mungkin masa lalu mu sulit di lupakan, tapi mau kah memulain masa depan mu dengan ku?"

"emh ?" Minseok kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Jongdae

"hahaha wajah mu lucu sekali, kau sangat manis. Tidak usah terlalu di fikirkan ayo kita ke café Kris hyung" ajak jongdae sambil menarik tangan Minseok

"oppa, kau harus meyakinkan kedua oppa ku dulu soal masa depan ku"

"benarkah ? berarti kau mau?"

"akh tidak, kau juga harus melewati orang tua ku dulu"

"emh arraseo aku akan melewati rintangan apa pun meskipin aku harus terjun ke dasar jurang asal kau menjadi milik ku" gombal Jongdae sambil mencubit pipi Minseok.

" aakh appo, oppa kau gombal" lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Yah, kira-kira begitulah pembicaraan mereka selama perjalanan menuju café Kris.

 **Other side**

"mereka lama sekali sih, sekarang kan sudah jam 12"

"tenang sedikit Baek, kau yang menghubungi kami pagi-pagi sekali dan memina datang ke sini, mereka kan belum tentu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan bisa saja mereka sedang sibuk" terang Kyungsoo yang menenangkan Baekhyun

"sibuk apanya, bahkan Minseok dan Jongdae oppa sedang berkencan sejak tadi pagi menyebalkan sekali"

"kencan ? Jongdae dan Minseok ? sejak tadi pagi ? apa itu benar Jongin?" tanya Suho yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi bersama dengan Yixing tentunya. Akhir-akhir ini Suho tidak akan membiarkan Yixing pergi sendirian keluar rumah tentu saja itu karena kehamilannya.

"ekh hyung, sungguh aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka pergi. Aku saja baru bangun jam 10 pagi" jawab Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"sudah lah ge, Minseok kan sudah dewasa biarkan saja. Toh jongdae namja yang baik" Yixing menenagkan suaminya, karna sejak perceraian Minseok Suho sangat over protektif terhadap Minseok.

"sayang namja baik itu belum tentu bertanggung jawab" jawab Suho yang secara tidak langsung menyinggung perasaan Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol bersama Jongin dan Kris. Suho hanya tidak tahu jika di dalam hati Sehun dia masih menyayangi Minseok.

"aku namja baik dan bertanggung jawab Hyung jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika Minseok bersama ku" Jongdae yang tiba-tiba datang mampu menarik perhatian semua pasang mata yang ada di meja itu. Jongdae atau biasa di panggil Chen ia sangat suka sekali bercanda dan membuat rusuh semasa kuliah tapi kali ini dengan nada yang serius dia bicara dengan yakin di hadapan Suho bahawa ia akan menjaga Minseok. Semua tampak diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Chen memang bukan tipe orang yang serius justru ia sangat rusuh tapi sepertinya sejak di beri tanggung jawab sebagai CEO sikapnya sedikit berubah.

"akh Minseok mana ? bukannya ia bersama mu oppa ?" itu suara Baekhyun ia sangat pintar mencairkan suasana yang beku (?)

"akh, Minseok tadi menghampiri Zitao sebentar lagi pasti kemari" ucap Jongdae sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Tidak lama Minseok dan Zitao datang bersama dengan pelayan yang membawakan makan siang untuk mereka. Obrolan-obrolan ringan di selingi canda dan tawa akibat ulah Chanyeol dan Jongdae apa lagi di padukan dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun yang menambah hangat suasana makan siang itu. Bahkan Minseok tidak menyangka ada sisi seperti itu di balik sikap Jongdae yang dewasa dan manly lebih parahnya lagi mereka membuly suho yang notabanenya salah satu namja tertua di situ. Jongdae yang ternyata masuk ke salah satu Beagel Line di sini, dan rupanya sekarang bertambah satu dengan adanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat cocok menjadi pasangan Beagel Line karena sikap mereka yang pengacau dan tukang bikin rusuh.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajak kalian semua berlibur ke Juju itu alasan ku mengajak kalian semua berkumpul. Selain untuk mengenal dan anggap saja reunian mengingat Jongdae baru pulang ke Korea kan? Bagai mana ? apa kalian setuju dengan usul ku ?" akhirnya Chanyeol Membuka pembicaraan tentang tujuan mereka sebenarnya berkumpul di sini.

"ke Jeju ? Bagai mana kalo ke Maladewa ? itu pasti menyenangkan"

"oh tidak jangan ke sana, kau ingin membuat mereka yang belum menikah berbulan madu ? tidak aku tidak setuju Tao-ya"

"ya benar apa kata Suho aku juga tidak setuju sayang, jeju tidak buruk menurut ku. Atau kita keliling Eropa saja?"

"hyung kalau kita keliling Eropa setidaknya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk berkunjung ke sana. Kita hanya pergi selama weekend saja" papar Chanyeol.

"ada masukan lain ? menurut ku keliling Eropa tidak buruk juga" Suho menyetujui usulan Kris

"akh jangan oppa, butik ku siapa yang akan mengurusnya. Aku tidak bisa pergi selama itu sebentar lagi aku akan mengadakan fashion show pertama ku di Korea"

"ya ampun Minseok itu kan masih 3 bulan lagi, ayo lah kita touring kalian semua terlalu sibuk apa salahnya sebulan mengambil cuti?"

"tidak semudah itu mengambil cuti Chanyeol-ah ini fashion show pertamaku di korea aku ingin semuanya sempurna"

"aduh kalian ini kapan lagi kita akan pergi bersama?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal juga karena sahabat-sahabatnya ini worka holic sejati.

"jangan 1 bulan bagaimana kalau 2 minggu saja ? menurutku 1 bulan terlalu lama kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan kesibukan kita selama itu kan ?" Luhan yang sejak tadi diam saja ikut bersuara memberi pendapat.

"wah itu ide yang bagus Lu aku setuju. 1 bulan terlalu lama ge mengingat status kalian adalah seorang direktur" kali ini Yixing menyetujui.

"aku sih bagaimana Kris ge saja jika ia setuju maka aku ikut lagipula aku sedang mengambil cuti jadi tak masalah."

"kami sudah pasti ikut aku sudah lama ingin berlibur" jawab Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun

"kalau Luhan ikut aku juga ikut" ini suara Sehun

Hanya tinggal Kim bersaudara yang sejak tadi diam dan ya Jongdae juga masih belun memberikan jawaban bagaimana pun tidak semudah itu mendapat libur dan nampaknya Jongin sedari tadi masih sibuk bermain game dan tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"akh sial aku kalah!" seketika semua mata tertuju pada Jongin, Jongin yang merasa di perhatikan buka suara. " kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu? tenang saja tenang aku mendengar semuanya ko" ya Jongin adalah namja yang cerdas dia bisa focus pada 2 hal sekaligus meski ia sedang bermain game sekalipun.

"Kau ini Kai kita sedang membicarakan liburan dan kau asik main game"

"tidak usah khawatir Baek kemana pun itu aku dan Kyungsoo akan ikut. Benar kan sayang?" ucap jongin sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk " iya, kami ikut dan kami juga sudah merencanakan untuk berlibur tapi belun tau akan kemana" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahh.. baiklah kami ikut, tapi aku akan memeriksakan kandungan Yixing dulu istriku ini sedang hamil muda, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak kami"

"nah sekarang hanya tinggal kalian berdua bagaimana? Kalian ikut?"

"aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dulu kapan kita akan berangkat?" itu suara minseok

"hari sabtu, berarti kita masih ada waktu 3 hari untuk menyiapkannya aku harap kalian semua ikut. Hanya 2 pasangan ini saja kan yang belun pasti? Min fashion show mu 3 bulan lagi aku akan membantu mu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir oke?" ucap Baekhyun

"begini Baek aku akan melihat jadwalku dulu selama sebulan ini aku sudah menyuruh sekertarisku untuk mengirimkannya, jika tidak ada pertemuan dengan klien aku ikut"

"baik Minseok bisa bagaimana dengan mu Chen?"

"akan ku usahakan tapi aku tidak janji"

"baiklah hari jumat kita bertemu lagi di sini bagaimana?"

"jangan hari jumat itu terlaru mepet, bagaimana kalau besok saja ? biar aku sekalian yang mengurus visa dan yang lainnya" tawar Luhan

"ya itu ide bagus, bailah jam makan malam besok bagi yang tidak sibuk kita bisa berkumpul lagi di sini" sepertinya mood Sehun sedang bagus hari ini walau ada sedikit rasa kesal ketika melihat kedekatan Chen dan Minseok.

Satu persatu mereka pamit dan meninggalkan café karena masih ada kesibukan lain dan hanya tersisa 4 orang yang terjebak dalam keheningan. Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan Ipadnya, Jongdae yang sedari tadi sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang, Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan Sena yang ada di pangkuannya, dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi Minseok yang sesekali mengerutkan alisnya atau memajukan bibirnya itu sangan imut menurut Sehun. Luhan bukannya tidak melihat Sehun ia melihat hanya saja ia biarkan karena bagai mana pun sepetinya suaminya itu masih sangat menyayangi Minseok yah dia masih cukup sadar diri karena ia orang ketiga di tengah hubungan Minseok dan Sehun.

Dari kejauhan Yifan dan Zitao memperhatikan "apa-apaan mereka itu? Sudah satu meja masih saja sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing dan lihat ge kelakuan sehun masih saja menatap Minseok eonni seperti itu dia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah mempunyai istri dan seorang anak" ucap Zitao kesal

"sudah lah sayang mungkin Sehun masih belun bisa mengikhlaskan Minseok pergi"

"tidak begitu gege, sehun benar-benar menyebalkan 3 tahun yang lalu ia sama-sekali tidak berkutik dan sekarang malah bersikap seakan Minseok eonni miliknya"

"sebagai eonni yang baik kau hanya perlu mendukung Minseok, tampaknya Jongdae menyukain Minseok dan begitu pula sebaliknya bukannya itu kabar baik? Jongdae namja yang baik aku yakin Jongdae akan menjaga Minseok karna selama aku mengenal si bebek itu ia belun pernah seserius ini mengenai hal yang menyangkut yeoja"

"gege ini bicara apa? Aku kan 2 tahun di bawah Min eonni"

"kau kan menikah dengan ku, kau lupa kalau aku adalah yang tertua diantara mereka jadi kau eonni mereka semua"

"gege ini ada-ada saja mana bisa begitu, apa Jongdae dulu playboy sperti gege?"

"bisa Zitao sayang. Tidak Jongdae namja baik-baik ia pernah sekali berkencan dengan yeoja tapi yeoja itu pergi melanjutkan sekolah keluar negri dan kabarnya sekarang sudah menikah. Dan sejak saat itu ia belum berkencan lagi"

"jinjja? Apa Jongdae belun move on?"

"tidak Tao-ya Jongdae seperti Minseok ia hanya ingin focus dengan karir dulu dan mungkin sekarang waktunya Jongdae membuka diri, entah bagai mana kabar cinta pertamanya yang selalu ia ceritakan pada kami"

"cinta pertama? aku bingung"

"lupakan saja itu tidak penting, bagaimana kalau acara liburan nanti kita melakukan program membuat bayi?"

"bukannya gege hanya ingin membuatnya saja?" jawab Tao datar

"bukan-bukan ini bayi sungguhan, aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak atau mungkin 2 aku ingin kembar Tao-ya" balas Kris serius

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar Kris meminta bayi padanya sebelunnya suaminya itu selalu bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya dulu jika sudah waktunya maka ia akan meminta dan Zitao tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagipula kontraknya dengan agency hanya sampai pertengahan tahun ini dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperpanjangnya dan mungkin ini waktunya yang tepat untuk program mempunyai bayi.

"Baiklah kita akan usahakan membuat bayi kembar untuk mama dan papa di cina" ucap Zitao dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya kris yang mendengarnya tidak kalah gembra.

"benarkah? Lalu kontrakmu?"

"aku tidak akan memperpanjangnya ge, selama ini aku tidak kekurangan uang dan gege juga tidak melarangku melakukan hal yang aku mau. Jadi setelah kontrak ku selesai aku berencana akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja sambil menjalankam café ini dan gege bisa fokus menjalankan perusahaan"

Kris tersenyum ia bahagia mempunyai istri sebaik Tao, Wu Zitao adalah model asal cina dengan segala kelebihannya tinggi yang di atas rata-rata wanita pada umumnya tubuhnya yang sexy menjadikannya model yang sangat terkenal ia mengenal Kris ketika ia menghadiri acara fashion show Minseok di Paris 2 tahun yang lalu dengan Zitao sebagai salah satu modelnya. Kris yang tertarik dengan Zitao langsung meminta Minseok untuk mengenalkannya, hanya dengan perkenalan selama 3 bulan Kris langsung melamar Zitao untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya awalnya Zitao ragu tapi di lihat dari keseriusan Kris padanya Zitao menerima lamaran itu dan mereka menikah sebulan kemudian. Sampai saat ini kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangat harmonis walau ada perdebatan kecil tapi itu masih wajar-wajar saja.

"wo ai ni Zitao, I love you" ucap kris sambil mencium bibir Zitao lembut mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain mereka tidak peduli toh ini café milik mereka.

..

"ya ampun apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat umum" pekik Minseok yang kaget melihat adegan KrisTao secara langsung. Otomatis ketiga kepala itu menengok ke arah pandangan Minseok dan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Duizang memang begitu abaikan saja"

"ya Chen hyung benar uri duizhang kelaukannya memang begitu sudah tidak aneh"

Minseok yang merasa tangannya di sentuh oleh jari-jari mungil langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sena yang sudah ada di lututnya "oh ? hai sayang mau bermain bersama aunty Xiu?" tanya Minseok sambil mengangkat Sena dan mendudukannya di pangkuan "mama" Luhan dan Sehun kaget mendengar Sena berbicara dan memanggil minseok dengan sebutan 'mama'.

"akh maaf Min Sena hanya asal sebut saja"

"tidak apa Lu Sena anak yang manis ia kan Chen oppa?" Jongdae yang sedang menggelitik Sena di pangkuan Minseok pun mengangguk

"ya Sena anak yang sangat manis, Call me papa honey?" ucap chen kemudian

"papa" Sena mengulang perkataan Jongdae tadi

"ya Hyung kau tidak berencana mengambil anak ku kan? Buat saja sana sendiri"

"aku akan membuatnya nanti bersama Minseok setelah kami menikah" balas Jongdae sambil bercanda.

"Yakk! Oppa apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita saja belun berpacaran"

"untuk apa berpacaran kau saja tadi sudah setuju"

"tapi kan aku tidak bilang akan menikah dengan oppa"

Biarkan saja merka yang sibuk berdebat dengan Jongdae yang masih setia mengajak Sena bercanda. Di sisi lain luhan bahagia karna tau minseok tidak membeci ia atau pun Sena justru sekarang nampaknya Minseok sangan senang di panggil mama oleh Sena bahkan sampai meminta Sena mengulangnya berkali-kali. _ **Pantas saja Sehun tidak bisa melupakan mu Min kau yeoja yang baik**_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Sedangkan Sehun merasa hatinya menghangan melihat kedekatan Sena dan Minseok yang notabanenya adalah anaknya dan Luhan apa lagi Minseok yang tertawa seperti tidak ada beban bersama Jongdae di sampingnya _**Mungkin ini saatnya aku melepaskan mu Min sepertinya kau bahagia bersama Chen Hyung**_ ucap sehun dalam hati.

"Min kau tidak ke butik?"

"nde ? akh tidak hari ini aku sedang libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam di sini saja rencanya aku dan Tao akan ke mal bersama apa kau mau ikut lu?"

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"tentu saja tidak aku juga masih ingin bermain bersama Sena. Kau ikut saja ya" pinta Minseok pada Luhan

"aku bagai mana Sehun saja jika ia mengizikan maka aku akan ikut"

Dan perhatian Minseok beralih pada Sehun dengan pupy eyes andalannya Minseok meminta sehun mengizinkan Luhan agar boleh ikut bersamanya dan Zitao ke mall tanpa berkata pun Sehun mengerti tatapan itu, ingat? bukan mereka sudah pernah hidup bersama.

"baik-baik pergilah dan hentikan tatapan mu itu Min"

"ASSSAA ! gomawo sehuna" sorak Minseok senang lihat lah bahkan Minseok sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya Min jangan mengebut ingat! Aku harus kekantor menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku agar aku bisa pergi bersama mu nanti"

"arraseo oppa" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum

"Sehuna kau mau di sini atau mau kembali ke kantor?"

"aku ada rapat hyung bersama klien jadi aku akan pergi?"

"baik kita bersama saja kalu begitu, ingat pesan ku ya min" ucap jongdae sambil mencium pipi minseok sekilas dan berjalan pergi bersama Sehun yang mengekorinya di belakang. Minseok yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongdae hanya bisa bersemu malu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Tidak lama Zitao datang menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol membicarakan Sena.

"jadi kita pergi sekarang?"

"jadi dong masa tidak jadi aku mengajak Luhan juga Tao tak apa kan?"

"tentu saja tidak apa eon semakin ramai malah akan semakin seru"

"apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut?"

"tidak lu mereka sedang ada urusan dengan kekasihnya biarkan saja" dan luhan hanya ber oh ria saja mendengar jawaban Minseok. Mereka semua kemudian beranjak menuju mall Minseok yang menggendong Sena dan Luhan mendorong kreta bayi yang kosong. Zitao tersenyum melihat itu ia sangat bangga melihat kedewasaan kedua wanita yang sedang ada bersamanya ini terutama Minseok dengan tidak membahas masa lalu dan tidak pedulu dengan status Minseok adalah mantan istri Sehun.

"Tao-ya kau yg menyetir aku ingin bermain dengan Sena"

"Tidak eonni saja yang menyetir aku juga ingin bermain dengan Sena" balas Tao tidak mau kalah

"Tao sekali saja mengalah pada eonni mu ini"

"tidak mau eon aku sedang tidak ingin mengalah" luhan yang merasa terasingkan akhirnya buka suara.

"kalian melupaakn ku di sini? Biar aku saja yang menyetir bagaimana?" tawar luhan

"BAIKLAH" jawab Minseok dan Tao dengan semangat dan luhan hanya mengulas senyu melihat tingkah kedua teman barunya ini bisa di bilang teman kan? Sejak sampai di Korea dan menikah dengan Sehun ia hanya di apartemen mengurus rumah dan sesekali keluar untuk member keperluan, sudah lama juga ia tidak hangout seperti ini dan ini pasti akan menyenangkan fikir luhan. Mobil yang mereka gunakan pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju pusat perbelanjan di Seoul.

..

Minseok berbaring di ranjang King Sizenya ia lelah seharian berbelanja bersama Zitao yang memang dasarnya sopa holic dan ternyata luhan juga cukup antusias untuk berbelanja beberapa baju untuk Sena dan Sehun. Ia sudah tidak ingin membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Sehun kejadian itu sudah cukup lama terjadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang Minseok sudah move on dengan kehidupannya sekarang dan juga dengan hadirnya Jongdae di kehidupannya membuat harinya semakin menyenangkan. Minseok mengecek handponenya dan ternyata ada 2 pesan masuk keduanya dari Jongdae dan Minseok segera membukanya

 _ **From : Chen oppa**_

 _ **Hallo min apa kau sudah pulang ? kenapa tidak mengabari ku?**_

Dan isi pesan yang kedua

 _ **From : Chen oppa**_

 _ **Appa kau melupakan ku? Aku di kalahkan oleh Sena rupanya kkk. Baiklah jika sudah pulang segera balas pesan ku.**_

Minseok tersenyum lalu segera membeli balasan pada Jongdae.

 _ **To : Chen oppa**_

 _ **Aku baru sampai rumah oppa, padahal baru saja tadi bertemu apa oppa merindukan ku?**_

Tidak lama handpone Minseok berbunyi _**Chen oppa calling**_ lalu minseok mengangkatnya.

"hallo…"

" _Min aku merindukan mu"_ ucap Jongdae dari sebrang sana

"hahha oppa besok kita akan bertemu lagi"

" _besok aku akan lembur untuk menyelasikan pekerjaan ku jadi tidak bisa datang tapi aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol tadi"_

"begitu ? tidak apa oppa aku mengerti"

" _kita tidak akan bertemu sampai hari jumat Min pasti aku akan merindukan mu"_

"oppa kenapa kau berubah menjadi manja seperti ini? Kita hanya tidak bertemu 2 hari"

" _2 hari akan terasa lama tanpa mu"_

"hentikan gombalan mu itu oppa"

" _kkkk arraseo aku hanya takut kau berpaling itu saja"_

"berpaling pada siapa? Oppa jangan berpikir macam-macam"

" _Sehun"_

"Sehun hanya masalalu ku oppa kami tidak mungkin bersama lagi, Sehun sudah mempunyai Luhan"

" _kemungkinan itu masih ada"_

"tidak ada karna aku mencintai oppa"

" _apa ? benarkah itu? Coba ulangi lagi"_

"aku mencintai mu oppa"

" _bisa ulangi sekali lagi aku hanya ingin membuktikan ini bukan mimpi"_

"aku mencintai Kim Jongdae apa kau puas?"

" _yaa sangattt .."_ terdengar suara Chen yang bahagia di sebrang sana _"aku pasti akan bertahan hanya 2 hari tak masalah karna nanti 2 minggu kita akan bersama kkk"_

"hahahha iya oppa, baiklah aku tutup ya teleponnya aku ingin mandi"

" _baiklah sampai bertemu nanti Xiumin-ah. Saranghae"_

"nado oppa" dan minseok pun menutup sambungan. Monseok tersenyum, jika dengan Jongdae ia merasa dekat seperti sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin dan mereka sudah merasa tertarik dan memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan, terlalu cepat memang tapi Minseok yakin Jongdae adalah namja yang baik. Minseok mengangkat belanjaan yang tadi ia beli ketika di mall dan ia jadi teringat cerita luhan.

 **Flashback**

Mereka sedang makan malam di salah satu restoran di mal tersebut seharian berbelanja membuat perut mereka kroncongan dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di sini saja, luhan pun sudah meminta izin pada Sehun untuk pulang setelah makan malam dan sehun tidak keberatan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun ikut bersama mereka dan jadilah mereka berlima makan bersama.

"hah ini menyenangkan sekali untuk pertama kalinya aku jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman ku" Minseok dan Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari handpone masing-masing

"untuk pertama kalinya? Eonni tidak pernah keluar?"

"aku keluar hanya untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga saja dan aku lebih suka online shop karena aku tidak ingin jalan keluar sendiri Sehun terlalu sibuk hingga jarang ada di rumah jadi yah aku hanya diam di apartemen saja"

"Sehun kejam sekali" sela Baekhyun

"tidak Baek aku mengerti ko dia memang sangat sibuk lagi pula aku datang ke korea untuk menikah bukan untuk bersenang-senang"

"tapi Sehun keterlaluan eon tidak sampai seperti itu juga, Min eon apa dulu Sehun juga seperti itu pada eonni?" tanya Tao pada Minseok, Minseok yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Tao hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung "taka apa min ceritakan saja aku ingin tahu banyak tentang sehun" Minseok masih belun membuka mulutnya

 **TBC**

Hahaha sadis ya maafkan saya karena ceritanya makin membingungkan dan berakhir di saat yang tidak tepat. Silahkan yang mau berdemo saya dengarkan hehe. Ceritanya memang sengaja saya buat seperti ini sesekali akan flashback karena banyak masa lalu mereka yang berhubungan satu sama lain dengan tokohnya masing-masing di tunggu ya kelanjutannya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan memberikan rivew maaf gk bias bales satu-satu tapi saya sangat terhibur sama rivew kalian berasa minum vitamin langsung seger.g^^ btw maaf bangett ya baru sempet update sebenernya Chapter 4 ini sudah selesai sejak lama cuma rencannya mau di update setelah chaper5 selesai karna chapter 5 mandek dan ngeblank di tengah jalan jadi lah Chapter ini saya munculkan sekarang beribu maaf ya saya harap reader enjoy dengan chapter baru ini /kisss satu satu/

 _ **Thanks too**_

 _ **elfishminxiu**_ _ **,**_ _ **.1654**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jung Jae In,**_ _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Shim Yeonhae,**_ _ **SyiSehun,**_ _ **RTY,**_ _ **SLhan**_

 _ **ps. Untuk para bayangan hitam di sana reviw lah walau hanya titikatau koma :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Titel : I WILL PROTECTING YOU

Author : Kim Zuki

Main cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Jongdae (chen) XiuChen

Other cast : Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing (girl), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (girl), Oh Sehun, Xi luhan (girl), Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao (girl) Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Pair : Official pairing

Genre : T-M, GS

Note : no bash, no plagiat. Waahhha Hallo readersnim saya author baru dan ini fanfiction ke2 saya, ceritanya memang umum sih tapi saya harap readersnim mau sekedar lewat untuk baca dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau member kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya and enjoy ^^

.

..

…

….

**Pyong**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 **Flashback**

Mereka sedang makan malam di salah satu restoran di mall tersebut seharian berbelanja membuat perut mereka kroncongan dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di sini saja, Luhan pun sudah meminta izin pada Sehun untuk pulang setelah makan malam dan Sehun tidak keberatan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun ikut bersama mereka dan jadilah mereka berlima makan bersama.

"hah ini menyenangkan sekali untuk pertama kalinya aku jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman ku" Minseok dan Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari handpone masing-masing

"untuk pertama kalinya? Eonni tidak pernah keluar?"

"aku keluar hanya untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga saja dan aku lebih suka online shop karena aku tidak ingin jalan keluar sendiri Sehun terlalu sibuk hingga jarang ada di rumah jadi yah aku hanya diam di apartemen saja"

"Sehun kejam sekali" sela Baekhyun

"tidak Baek aku mengerti ko dia memang sangat sibuk lagi pula aku datang ke korea untuk menikah bukan untuk bersenang-senang"

"tapi Sehun keterlaluan eon tidak sampai seperti itu juga, Min eon apa dulu Sehun juga seperti itu pada eonni?" tanya Tao pada Minseok, Minseok yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Tao hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung

"taka apa min ceritakan saja aku ingin tahu banyak tentang sehun" Minseok masih belun membuka mulutnya

 **Chapter 5.**

"iya aku juga ingin tau keadaan mu selama jauh dari kami" itu suara Kyungsoo

"ketika bersama ku Sehun tetap sama seperti Sehun yang kalian lihat, dia baik tentu saja hanya sikap cemburunya kadang membuat ku pusing sendiri. Apa yang aku mau selalu ia usahakan, pernah sekali ketika aku meminta hal ini itu Sehun mengira aku hamil, kami ke dokter dan memeriksakannya nyatanya iya aku memang tengah hamil 4 minggu kami belum sempat memberi tahu keluarganya tetapi anak ku telah pergi. Mungkin ini teguran untuk ku ketika aku belum berkeinginan untuk memiliki anak saat itu, sedangkan Sehun sangat menginginkannya. Aku hancur tentu saja itu seperti pukulan telak untuk kami berdua, tapi Sehun selalu menguatkan ku dengan segala perhatiannya. Saat pergi mall pun kami seperti pasangan pada umumnya tidak ada yang berbeda hanya saja Sehun agak sedikit konyol bertingkah seakan ia pemilik mall tersebun dan sanggup memberikan apa saja yang aku mau, yah itu hanya sebagian kecil saja Lu. Kau sebagai istrinya harus lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun, aku yakin dia sangat menyangi mu dan juga Sena"

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita Minseok

"jadi sebelumnya kau pernah mengandung?"

"ya aku pernah Baek, hanya saja Tuhan belum mengizinkan ku menjadi ibu" Minseok menunduk

"kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada kami? "

"itu bukan sesuatu hal bagus yang perlu ku ceritakan"

Luhan memeluk Minseok erat "kau wanita yang kuat Min, belum pernah aku bertemu wanita sekuat dan setegar dirimu"

"aku juga ingin memeluk mu" ucap Kyungsoo

"maafkan kami yang tidak ada ketika kau susah, maaf karna kita terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri Min"

"tidak apa Baek Kyung sungguh, semua sudah terjadi dan biarkan saja semuanya berlalu" Minseok tersenyum sambil melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Baik lah setelah makan sebaiknya kita segera pulang, kasian kan Sena" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi gembil Sena.

 **Flashback End**

Keesokan harinya Minseok datang ke Cafe tempat mereka berkumpul

"hai semua, aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini" sambil menyerahkan berkas untuk keberangkatan mereka

"sungguh aku harus bertemu klien 30 menit lagi, sampai bertemu hari sabtu" pamit Minseok sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang ada di situ.

"bye Lu"

"Gadis itu benar-benar workaholic sejati" gumam Kyungsoo

"seperti kakaknya" gumam Yixing

"jadii kita hanya pergi selama 1 minggu ke Jeju dan Bali? "

" yup benar, itu yg di setujui, aku sedang hamil muda jadi tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Maaf"

"tidak apa jie, kami mengerti kok" jawab Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Yixing

"benar lagi pula aku sudah lama ingin pergi ke Bali, orang-orang bilang di sana sangat indah"

"benar di sana memang indah Kyung dan cuacanya selalu cerah"

"kau serius baek?"

"eumh" Baekhyun mengangguk

"aku pernah berlibur ke sana bersama Chan setengah tahun yang lalu"

"akh benar aku ingat, kau tidak mengajak ku" sahut Kyungsoo

"yah itu kan liburan kami berdua, untuk apa mengajak mu"

"kan aku bias pergi bersama Jongin" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya

"hentikan itu kyung, ingat umur" sergah Yixing

"Tapi eon, Baekhyun selalu begitu"

"aku kan hanya tidak ingin diganggu babby Kyung"

"iya iya aku mengerti, lagipula kan nanti ketika kita sudah menikah kita akan sangat jarang betemu"

"emang Baekhyun akan ke mana?" Tanya Luhan

"aku akan tinggal di US, tempat ku di lahirkan. Chanyeol membuka cabang baru juga di sana jadi tentu saja kami akan tinggal di sana"

"sedih sekali, kita akan sangat jarang bertemu kalo begitu"

"makanya itu Lu aku selalu protes tiap kali Baekhyun pergi dengan Chanyeol, aku kan akan tetap di korea bersama Yixing eonni"

"Makanya kalo begitu kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping

"aku setuju" kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

"kita harus segera pergi mengurus semuanya agar weekend nanti kita sudah bisa terbang. Yuhuuuuu" ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Yixing eonni, sedang apa ?"

"aku sudah membooking hotel di Jeju tinggal membooking hotel di Bali dan penyewaan mobil di sana"

"aku sudah memesan tiket penerbangan ke jeju dan bali, nanti kita bertemu di bandara hari sabtu"

"terimah kasih banyak Lu, kau sangat membantu"

"eon, aku menyarankan mini Bus"

"jangan Kyung, ayolah meskipun kita 12 orang setidaknya kita harus mementingkan privasi"

"tapi minibus bisa membuat kita semakin dekat kan, jadi tidak terpisah"

"tidak tidak nanti aku tidak bisa berduaan bersama Chanyeolie"

"yak kau ini, ingin berduaan terus kalian belum menikah ingat itu" Kyungsoo kesal karena Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan

"sudah sudah, tenang saja eonni menyewa minibus yg cukup dengan kita semua dan juga menyewa beberapa mobil mungkin 4 atau 5 cukup? "

"itu sudah lebih dari cukup nun, aku tidak berencana bepergian menggunakan mobil" Jongdae yg baru saja datang menjadi perhatian mereka bertiga

"itu kan kau, bagaimana dengan Minseok? "

" Minseok selalu ikut kemanapun aku pergi kok"

"berkhayal saja terus" cibir Baekhyun

"kau ini sirik aja, memang kau saja yg bisa berduaan dengan Chanyeolie mu itu"

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih Kim"

"terimakasih atas pujiannya nona Byun"

"huft" Baehyun mendengus kesal

"sudah sudah kalian ini malah ribut, Jongdae baru saja datang Baek"

"dia menyebalkan eonni"

"ketika mood mu sedang jelek semua orang menyebalkan untuk mu Baek"

"Kyung!"

"haahhahah" itu suara tawa Luhan "sungguh kalian lucu, seperti anak kembar saja"

"tak sudi aku punya kembaran seperti dia" tunjuk Baehyun pada Jongdae

"kok aku, aku kan sedang memakan ice cream ini"

"dan itu ice cream ku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil ice creamnya

"Pelit sekali kalian ini, hah aku selalu di bully oleh gadis gadis ini"

"lagian baru datang sudah bikin rusuh"

"kalo aku tidak ada kalian akan rindu"

"Ngarep!" seru Luhan, Baehyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"kalian kompak sekali sih, nun lihat aku sedang di bully" adu Jongdae pada Yixing

"sebentar, aku sedang menelpon" jawab Yixing singkat

"jahatnya"

"hahahhahaahhha" tawa mereka semua kecuali Yixing dan Jongdae

"jadi sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau sibuk Jong? "

"aku ada meeting di gedung sana, dan aku mampir kesini ketika melihat gadis-gadis cantik sedang mengobrol, aku masih punya waktu 20 menit" jawab Jongdae sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"ouh begitu, sudah bertemu Minseok?"

"hari ini belum" ucap Jongdae sambil memakan makanan yang ia pesan ketika datang

"tadi Minseok kesini hanya menyerahkan ini dan kemudian pergi" tunjuk kyungsoo pada berkas yang di berikan Minseok tadi.

"aku tau Baek, tadi Minseok bilang"

"jadiii, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"aku tidak akan menjawab"

"apa-apaan itu lihat sombong sekali"

"biar saja, ini kan urusan ku"

"Minseok sahabatku, jangan berani macam macam ya"

"tenang tenang aku tau, Minseok segalanya buat ku, aku perjuangankan segalanya untuk dia. Termasuk melewati kakak kakaknya yang over protektif"

"Good boy" itu reaksi Yixing sambil mengacak rambut Jongdae gemas

"nun aku sudah besar sungguh"

"jangan sok dewasa"

"diam Baek, lihat rambut ku berantakan, aku ada meeting tolong"

"sini biar aku yang rapikan" Kyungsoo bangun dan membantu Jongdae merapikan rambutnya

Bell di café berbunyi

"aku bisa cemburu loh baby kyung" Jongin yg muncul sambil mememluk dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri mengatur rambut Jongdae

"hentikan Jongin ini tempat umum"

"sapa bilang kamar pribadi? "

"Kyung jangan di dengarkan si mesum itu, cepat rapikan, aku harus segra ke gedung sebelah"

"beraninya menyuruh calon istriku" Jongin menjitak Jongdae

"Yakkk! Aku ini hyung mu"

"dan aku calon kakak ipar mu" skakmat Jongdae tidak berkutik

"baik lah aku kalah" jawab Jongdae lesu

"nah selesai, sana cepat pergi nanti kau telat"

"baiklah, terimakasih calon kakak ipar ku" ucap Jongdae sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"sama-sama"

"beraninya mengganggu calon istri orang"

"masih calon belum jadi istri"

"sialan hyung"

"hahahaah, aku pergi dulu yaaa. Sampai jumpa, salam untuk pasangan kalian masing-masing" kemudian Jongdae pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh mereka

"berisik sekali" ini Baekhyun

"benar" dan ini Yixing

"ayolah kalian sibuk sekali" tak ada jawaban

"mereka sedang sibuk Jongin"

"apa kalian semua lapar? Ayo kita makan aku yang traktir"

"Baik hati sekali adik ipar ku"

"yuhuuuu makan besar"

"terimakasih Jongin"

"semangat sekali yang akan di traktir makan"

 **Malamnya** **di Kediaman Kim**

"oppa, apa aku bertambah gemuk? "

"mana yg bertambah gemuk sini opppa lihat"

"kau masih cukup langsing jika harus membawa 1 nyawa lagi di sini"

"aku harus lebih banyak makan"

"tentu saja, susu juga jangan lupa di minum"

"siap bos hihihi" Yixing terkikik geli.

Mereka sedang bersantai sepulang Suho dari kantor, merebahkan diri di kasur sambil berpelukan.

"aku ingin segera pergi jalan-jalan"

"sabar sayang"

"baby di dalam perut ku sudah ingin bermain pasir"

"kalo itu pasti keinginan ibunya"

"hahahhaha hentikan oppa" Yixing tertawa kegelian karena di kelitiki Suho

"ampun"

"iya iya, sekarang ada kah yang istri ku tersayang ini inginkan? "

" tidak ada, oppa ada di sini saja sudah membuatku bahagia" kata Yixing sambil memeluk Suho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami

"baik lah ayo tidur sudah malam" Suho mencium kening istrinya

"aku juga sudah mengantuk"

Suho menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher mereka

"sleep well sweety"

….

Seorang wanita membuka matanya, ia melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak ada di sampingnya, mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang duduk di di balkon dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya

"Chan"

Lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mematikan rokok yang sedang dihisapnya, membuang asal dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"ini masih larut malam kenapa kau bangun"

"kau tak ada di sebelahku"

"aku hanya mencari angin sebentar"

"Chan jika aku hamil bagaimana"

"tidak akan jika kau tetap meminum obat itu"

Lelaki itu mencium bibir wanitanya menindihnya dan mencium setiap inci tubuhnya

"kau selalu sempurna"

"Chan aku masih lelah"

"satu kali lagi sebelum aku pergi ke Jeju"

"tapi Baekhyun"

"jangan menyebut namanya! kau hanya cukup diam dan tetap ada di samping ku"

"kau tidak mencintai ku"

"aku mencintai Baekhyun"

"aku tau"

"setelah Jungkook besar aku akan membawanya menemui Baekhyun"

"kau akan membawanya? "

"ia anak ku"

"tapi ia anak ku juga"

Chanyeol mencium bibir wanita itu penuh nafsu, "aku tidak ingin mebicarakan ini lagi" Melepaskan tautan mereka, dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian dengan tangisannya.

…..

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung"

"Sehun, kau membuat ku kaget"

"aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban , jadi aku masuk saja" Sehun mengagket bahunya cuek

"hah aku sedang mencari informasi"

"tentang adik mu? Masih belum ada titik terang?"

"iya belum ada, dari info yang terakhir aku dengar dia mendapat beasiswa di Cina dan sekarang tinggal di Korea"

"dan hyung belum tau dimana ia berada?'

"benar" Jongdae menghela nafas lelah

"kau harus lebih bersabar"

"aku ingin menemukannya sebelum aku menikah dengan Minseok"

"hyung sudah melamar MInseok?" Tanya Sehun kaget

"belum belum, tentu saja belum kami baru saja berkenalan. Masih terlalu cepat."

"lalu ?"

"baru rencana, tapi aku ingin secepatnya. Kau tidak keberatan?" Jongde menatap Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop

"tentu saja tidak hyung. Aku hanya masalalu"

"kau masih mencintainya?"

"haruskah aku jujur" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan

"tentu, aku hyung mu. Seperti dulu kenapa tidak?"

"yaa. Aku masih mencintainya. Minseok ku"

Hening, masih belum ada yang membuka mulut. Hanya terdengar dentingan jam yang terletak di meja Jongdae.

"dia bukan Minseok mu lagi"

"aku tau hyung, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika tau hyung yang akan menggantikan posisi ku"

"maafkan aku"

"tidak, itu bukan salah mu hyung, sejak awal semua salah ku. Penderitaan Minseok, Minseok yang pergi dari kediaman Kim, aku yang memintanya menikah dengan ku, ia yang kehilangan bayinya, sampai peceraian kami. Semua karena ketidak tegasan ku. Andai aku bias lebih bersabar mungkin tidak akan seperti ini" Sehun terlihat kacau. Jongdae menghampirinya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"seandainya semuanya bias di ulang aku tidak akan terburu-buru menikahinya. Semua salah ku" sehun menitikan air mantanya. Air mata pertama yang keluar sejak perceraian mereka. Kehilangan Minseok seakan membuat hati Sehun beku.

"semua telah di atur Tuhan Hun"

"sekarang aku hanya bias berandai andai saja hyung, aku sangat ingin bercerita berkeluh kesah tentang semua masalah ku pada hyung seperti dulu. Tapi seperti yang kau tau hyung, tidak ada yang berpihak pada ku kecuali Chanyeol hyung yang mendukung ku sejak awal. Aku sudah cukup banyak menyusahkannya. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya kau kembali kesini aku malah melihat mu bersama Minseok ku, Minseok yang sangat aku sayangi yang bahkan aku rela menukar seluruh harta yang aku punya demi mendapatkannya lagi. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya hyung" air mata sehun benar-benar tidak dapat terbendung lagi ia menangis terisak sambil menunduk.

"ceritakan saja semua aku siap mendengarkan mu"

"ini benar-benar hukuman yang setimpal untuk ku hyung"

"kau ingin aku meninggalkannya ?"

"tidak" sehun menggeleng

"ia bahagia bersama dengan mu, seperti yang hyung bilang ia bukan Minseok ku lagi"

Jongdae memberikan tissue pada sehun

"aku hanya ingin hyung tau betapa aku mencintainya, dan tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menyakitinya"

"aku berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi, janji seorang Pria"

Sehun menatap Jongdae "bias kah aku percaya pada mu hyung"

"tentu, nyawa ku taruhannya"

"aku senang mendengarnya"

Mereka terdiam lagi, sehun sibuk merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan yah sangat memalukan jika orang-orang tau Sehun habis menangis seperti anak kecil di depan hyungnya.

"aku kesini ingin mengajak mu makan siang, tapi malah jadi bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini"

"itu sangat ciri khasmu sekali sehun"

"aku harus kembali ke kantor hyung"

"baik lah, lainkali aku yang traktir"

"call, bye hyung" Sehun berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Jongdae.

Sejak kepergian Sehun, Jongdae terdiam memikirkan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi sejak kepergiannya. Ternyata banyak yang tidak ia ketahui, masalalu Minseok dan Sehun yang rumit hingga Luhan. Meski tidak merubah pendapatnya tentang Minseok tetap saja ia harus benar memikirkannya secara matang bahkan mencari adiknya saja ia belum membuahkan hasil apa lagi sampai melaamr Minseok, Jongdae fikir itu masih terlalu jauh.

"mungkin kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai aku menemukan adik ku Min" gumam Jongdae sambil menatap foto masa kecilnya dengan sang adik.

….

"ada yang mencurigakan" gumam Jongin

"apa?"

"aku fikir aku mengenalnya, ini hyung lihat" tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah foto yang ia dapatkan dari tangan kanannya kepada Yifan

"wanita ini, aku yakin aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana" jongin berusaha mengingat-ngingat

"mungkin itu salah satu teman kencan mu Jongin"

"yang benar saja hyung aku serius"

"baik lah, coba sebutkan kira-kira dimana kau bertemu dengannya"

Bayangan itu berkelebat di ingatan Jongin samar tapi Jongin yakin itu bukan suatu kebetulan.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarkan serius sekali"

"jongin bilang dia seperti mengenal wanita ini" tunjuk Yifan pada foto yang di berikan jongin pada Zitao

"tentu saja Jong, dia kan seorang model"

"model?" Tanya Jongin kaget

"iya model, kau pernah datang ke fashion show Minseok kan, nah dia salah satu model kesayangan Minseok"

"akh benar" ucap Jongin lesu "otak ku sedang tidak jalan"

"tumben sekali sih, memang kenapa Jong ?"

"tidak tidak lupakan saja, kepala ku pusing mengingatnya"

"yak salah sendiri kau memikirkan wanita lain selain Kyungsoo" Tao memukul kepala Jongin kesal pelan sih tapi tetap saja kan sakit

"sumpah sakit tao yaaa !" seru Jongin

"kalian ini, sudah sayang jongin kan hanya sedang mendapat kabar dari tangan kanannya kalo Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat keluar masuk dari apartemen di kawasan Gangnam bersama anak kecil"

"benar kah ?"

"benar aku tidak berbohong dan aku sepertinya mengenal wanita yang di sampingnya"

"jangan suuzon, mungkin saja itu anak sepupunya yang sering ia ceritakan" jawab Tao menenangkan

"yah semoga saja, nanti aku akan bertanya langsung padanya"

"itu lebih bagus daripada menduga-duga kan"

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai malam harinya, hingga kyungsoo dating. Mereka sedang membicarakan proyek kerja sama untuk membuat hutan di tengah kota. Sampai saat ini masih dalam proses perencanaan belum sampai pada tahap perbicangan dengan pemerintahan.

.

..

…

Hayooo hayoooo itu siapa? Wanita itu siapa? Dan Jungkook siapa?

Apa ini datang datang setalah sekian lama hiatus muncul dengan yang seperti ini, maapkan hihihi

 **Spesial thanks too**

 **NYUTENTAE; SLhan; MJupNoona ; Jung Jae In ; Chenmin Cupid ; nurul fajrin ;What ; Guest ; Guest ;**

Dan bener bener terima kasih banyak banyak terimakasih buat dirimu yg di sana **Guest** yg terakhir coment tgl 23 Agustus 2017 dan yang nge follow and fav tgl 30 kemarin **Emvy551** dirimu luar biasa yg sudah mengingatkan ku dengan ff yg sudah berlumut ini heheheh.

yg udah ngefollow dan ngefav story ini terima kasih dan banyak banyak terimakasih buat yg setia menunggu ff ini.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan


End file.
